Wicked Brew
by marysunshine81
Summary: While Diane and Kurt's relationship evolves, she faces an old enemy again on her battlefield.
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked Brew**  
**by MarySunshine**

**Warning#1: **slight cursing, and some mentions of a criminal case, nothing serious  
**Warning#2: **I'm not native English, so please excuse me if I sound too simple sometimes

**Spoilers/Timeline: **'TGW' after season one finale, sometime during season two, not specified, I try to exclude what happens on the show from week to week and go with my own storyline

I borrowed Katherine Mayfair's character from 'Desperate Housewives', because I thought Diane would use a friend here, and I miss Katherine from 'DH'. Katherine and her family lived in Chicago before they moved to Wisteria Lane, this co-incidence is on my side too. I don't intend to use any other characters from 'DH', so it isn't really a cross-over fic.

For those who have seen 'DH' season 4: please try to forget that the same actor played Katherine's ex-husband on 'DH' who plays Kurt McVeigh on 'TGW'. This story is not supposed to be about Katherine and her past, so act like you don't know about that at all.

For those who haven't seen that or any 'DH' seasons: don't worry, I only use some characters of the show, you don't need to know anything about Katherine and her family to be able to enjoy this fic, provided you watch 'TGW' of course.

**Disclaimer: **the characters of 'TGW' are owned by their creators and CBS. Katherine Mayfair and her family are ownd by their creators and ABC. The characters you don't know are mine.

**Chapter One**

Diane wasn't late from work on that Monday morning, but when she arrived she already found a team of lawyers - including Alicia, Will and Kalinda - in the conference room. She knew they were discussing the Peterson case. The 35-year-old Doris Peterson was accused of shooting her husband, and since she was a daughter of an important client, they took the case.

Diane looked into the room through the window, and caught Will's eye, who waved. She waved him back and headed towards her office. On her way she picked up a cup of coffee. With the drink in her hand she sat behind her table, opened her calendar and started checking her appointments for the week. She realized her schedule wasn't as packed as it normally was, which would give her plenty of time to work on her latest class-action case.

o-o-o-o-o-o

She already drank her coffee and was buried deep into her papers when she heard a silent knock on her door. She looked up.

"Hey, good morning" said Will smiling.

"Good morning. How is the case going?"

"It's going fine, Alicia is handling it just fine, Kalinda is doing her best with the investigation, but we'll need a ballistics-expert." He was looking her straight in the eye, when he finished the sentence.

"Then you should get one" she answered and bent her head again.

"She is innocent you know, we're quite sure of it, we'd just need someone to conform that from the ballistics point of view."

"And how could I be of help?" she asked looking at him again.

"Don't fool me, Diane. You know what I mean, we need a conformation from Kurt McVeigh."

"Why him?" she asked curiously.

"He is the best."

"I know that," said Diane smiling.

"Then why are you opposing?"

"I'm not opposing, it's just that..I mean, you could have asked him already, why are you waiting for my approval?"

"Because of what happened the last time," he said looking her in the eye.

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly, but some saw him coming out of the conference-room after the deposition, and he seemed…well he seemed pissed."

"That's what depositions are about, one side is always pissed."

"But you and him…"

"Yes?" asked Diane curiously.

"I mean, I know, I was…"

"Oh, for god's sake, try and finish your sentences," she said almost laughing.

"Are you in a relationship?" asked Will finally, after taking a deep breath.

"I can't confirm that."

"Are we at risk if we ask him to testify as our expert?"

"I'm not sure, but like you said, he is the best. I think you should ask him, I mean if she really is innocent."

"She is."

"Fine. Call him, and let him decide."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Hey, it's our case."

"Right. I'll call him."

He left the room, and Diane was left alone with her thoughts. She hadn't heard from Kurt in a while, and she was not sure how he'll respond to the firm's request. He said he has feelings for her, but how deep those feelings can be. She couldn't think of it right there and then, she decided to concentrate on work instead. She almost started when Will came back.

"He said yes, because he is in town. He said he'll investigate our case and see if she's innocent. But he didn't promise to testify."

"We'll see" said Diane and tried to hide her smile. Even though she was supposed to be angry at Kurt for he was in town and he didn't even call her, but she was happy instead, about that she'll sure see him again, very soon.

o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour later she was less and less unable to concentrate on her work, and was wondering why Kurt hasn't called yet. He must know that Will told her about him taking up their case, and being in town. She was almost thinking of calling him herself, but she resisted. Instead of that she suddenly decided to turn on the tv, to distract her mind for a while.

They were showing a coverage of a wedding that turned out to be a disaster on Saturday. And she almost jumped in her seat when she saw someone familiar on screen.

"Oh my god…Katherine?"

She immediately took her cell and called her number.

"Hallo?" she answered after 2 rings.

"Hey, I've just seen you on tv, what happened?"

"Oh my, news seem to travel fast, don't they?

"I'm glad to hear you're in a good mood...are you all right, really?"

"Yep, it really wasn't such a big deal, I mean no one died or anything. They called the police, but they didn't find evidence against me. And I sure didn't have a motive, I mean why the hell would I put anything into the food, I'm only the caterer, and I get paid."

"I'm relieved...do you need a lawyer? I can send someone there if you want."

"There's no need for that, really. I'm fine, I made sure everyone was ok by the next day. Not that I felt responsible, but still..."

"Yeah, and are they?"

"Are they ok? Of course, this whole getting sick thing just ruined the celebration, and there's a whole amount of food left, by the way, don't you want to come over for lunch?"

"To eat from the poisoned food? No."

"They took samples, and apparently only the soup was poisoned, they didn't find anything toxic in the other courses. What a waste! I mean, if someone had to put that stuff into my food, at least they should have chosen dessert."

"Still I don't feel like eating that stuff, it might bring bad luck to eat from the wedding food after a toxic wedding."

"Toxic wedding?"

"They used that phrase to cover the story on tv."

Diane heard the woman on the other end of the line laughing.

"Did they use my name too? I don't want to be famous for toxic weddings."

"Do you find it funny?"

"Yes. I don't have a reason to be sad, everyone is fine now, and I'm free. I really should get going. I'm meeting the parents of the bride, we finalize the expenses."

"Ok, I just hope they won't wait for you with a gun."

"Very funny. Talk to you later, and in case you changed your mind about lunch…"

"I won't. Bye."

"Fine, I'll eat alone. Bye."

Diane hung up and got back to work, she almost forgot about everything, including lunch.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Some time later her secretary announced that she has a visitor. It was Katherine.

"I'm screwed," she said sitting down in the chair in front of her.

"They had a gun?" asked Diane laughing.

Katherine looked at her angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"Worse."

"What do you mean worse? They used it?"

"Could you stop thinking about that damn gun for a while?"

"Sorry. What happened?"

"They won't pay me."

"What?"

"You heard it. They won't pay me, they think I ruined their only daughter's wedding, and I don't deserve a penny. But I had expenses for god's sake."

"Calm down, you've come to the right place."

"What?"

"It's a law firm" said Diane smiling.

"Yeah, I know, I guess I really need a lawyer now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

Before you read this chapter I have to warn you first that I pretend Cary didn't leave the firm in my fic. I hope you don't mind, I liked him, and I think Diane liked him too.  
And I really had a hard time writing the D/K scene, so please don't hate me if it's too bad. I didn't know it'd be so hard to write scenes like this.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter Two**

"I'd love to help you myself…" said Diane, but Katherine shook her head.

"No, I don't want to hear about it. You are the boss, I'd be perfectly pleased with someone less powerful. Besides I'm sure you're too busy for cases like this."

"But it's your case…"

"And that's why I can tell you to give it to someone else. What about that young cute blond guy?"

"Cary?" asked Diane and looked at her curiously.

"I want a good-looking man on my side, is that a crime?"

"Of course not, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help."

"Great, then tell him to call me to discuss the details."

"He'll call you tomorrow…or I will."

"Diane?"

"What?...Fine, he will call you."

"And now I leave you with your papers," said Katherine looking at the files on Diane's desk. "Sure you are not free for dinner?"

"You still have some leftovers?" asked Diane smiling.

"Forget it," she answered laughing.

"Besides, I have plans for tonight," added Diane with a smile.

"Plans?" asked Katherine with a significant smile.

"Yes," said she a bit blushing, and she was sure her friend understood her without words.

She didn't actually have plans, but she was still kind of hoping she'd hear from Kurt that day. She knew she sounded pathetic, even to herself, but she missed him, and she could do nothing about hiding this feeling from herself. It was hard enough hiding it from others, but Katherine was a friend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Soon after Katherine left Diane called her secretary to tell Cary to come into her office.

"What can I help you with?" asked Cary right after he entered the door.

"Katherine Mayfair is a friend of mine…" started Diane.

"The one who catered the toxic wedding?" asked Cary, who was always well-informed about news, this was the thing Diane liked about him the most.

"Yes. Looks like she has a problem with her procurers."

"They won't pay her?"

"Exactly, and she wants to sue, and since she is a friend…"

"I'm on it," answered Cary quickly.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," said she smiling. "If you need any help just let me know. Here is her number," she handed Katherine's number to him on a piece of paper.

Cary took the paper and walked out of the office, then Will came in.

"A new assignment?" asked he curiously.

"A friend of mine needs a lawyer. How is the case going?"

"Alicia and I will meet Kurt tomorrow at ten."

Diane looked him in the eye, and tried not to show any sign of emotion.

"Good luck," she answered and buried her head into her papers.

o-o-o-o-o-o

She was interrupted by the sound of her grumbling stomach some hours later, and realized she hadn't eaten anything the whole day. She looked out through the inside window, and the office seemed really silent. She realized it was late, so she started packing when she heard steps on the floor.

"Who is it?" she asked quite loudly. Nobody answered, but she still heard the steps nearing her office. She was standing behind her table looking at the door, her cell-phone in her hand, when Kurt appeared in front of her in the doorway.

"It's me," said he looking at her.

"You scared me," she answered, but she was already smiling.

"I didn't want to scare you, I wanted to surprise you," he said taking out a bouquet of red roses from behind his back.

"You succeeded," she answered, still smiling. She walked to him, looking him in the eye.

"I brought roses," he said smiling.

"You want to appease me with these?" she asked taking the flowers. "Because you're gonna need a lot more than a…" she couldn't finish the sentence, because Kurt suddenly kissed her, and Diane couldn't pretend to be angry any more.

All of a sudden they were interrupted by a weird sound.

"What was it?" asked Kurt and looked at Diane.

"My stomach," said Diane blushing.

"Then I guess I don't even have to ask if you'd join me for a dinner tonight," he said smiling.

"Don't tease me cowboy," she said laughing. "What if I already have plans?"

"Plans like, starving in your office?"

"No. Plans like going out with a date, who actually called me to say he's in town and wants to meet me for dinner," she changed to a serious tone.

"I take it you are angry with me for not calling," he said seriously.

"I'd have every reason to."

"I know, but I really planned this whole surprise," he said, folding his arms around her waist.

"You did?" she asked looking him in the eye, starting to smile again.

"I even asked Will to call me when you're alone in the office."

"You two stop conspiring behind my back," she said seriously.

"So you don't like the surprise?" he asked looking at the bouquet.

"I didn't say that, but Will should have nothing to do with it," she said angrily.

"Are you angry with him?"

"No, I'm angry with you."

"I'm sorry, I can't follow," he said smiling.

"He knew it sooner that you're in town, sooner than me. Not to mention the phone call you seem to have forgotten in the last days."

"You missed me?" he said holding her closer.

"How dare you?" she asked and tried to escape from his arms, but he held her tight.

"Would you let me try to make up for it?"

"With a dinner?" she said, and they both started laughing as her stomach started grumbling again.

"I'll try," he said seriously.

"Then there better be some hell of a wine for that dinner," said Diane smiling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning Diane was late from work, Will's been looking for her several times during the morning, but she only appeared around nine. When Will saw her arrive he went into her office.

"Good morning, looks like someone slept over this morning," he said smiling.

"Stop that," said Diane seriously.

"Did your cowboy show up last night?"

"You two better stop conspiring behind my back," she said seriously, in the exact same tone she did last night.

"So he did?"

"It's non of your business."

"I can ask him myself, you know. I'm meeting him in an hour."

"Don't you dare!"

"I don't need to," he grinned, "the look on your face is enough."

Then he left leaving an unamused Diane.

o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour later Diane looked for Cary, and his secretary told her he has a meeting with Mrs. Mayfair. Diane couldn't resist to step into his office to ask about the case and greet Katherine.

"How's the case going?"

"I'm reading the contract right now," said Cary, while Diane greeted Katherine.

"Can I have a look at it?" asked Diane and reached out her hand.

"Of course," Cary answered and gave her the piece of paper.

Soon after she started reading she suddenly looked up to Katherine and asked:

"You want to tell me you were catering the wedding of the daughter of Amanda Jones?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alicia saw Kurt McVeigh in action for the first time, and she couldn't hide her amazement. She was standing next to Will, and said nothing during the whole experiment, but enjoyed it very much. Will and Kurt discussed the details of the case, and it looked like Kurt agreed on the client being innocent, and that was enough information for Alicia.

"Are you willing to testify to this?" asked Will looking at him.

"I would, but…"

"Diane is not a part of this case."

"I know, but the States Attorney's Office can still argue that she has an influence on me."

"Does she?"

Kurt gave him a remarkable look.

"I'm sorry, I know you are a professional. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to bring you on the stand, but I like your working methods, and your fees."

"I have to discuss it with Diane."

"The trial starts on Friday."

"I'll give you an answer this afternoon."

Will nodded then looked at Alicia.

"We should go...or do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm fine," she answered and started to walk in the direction of the exit.

"I know Diane will kill me for this, but I have to ask you about last night," said Will, which made Alicia turn around.

"She would kill me first, if I said even one word," answered Kurt and winked at him.

Alicia started to get curious, so right after she and Will were in the car, she asked:

"What was that about last night?"

"I gave a friend a helping hand," said Will looking back at the house.

"I'm sure Diane didn't appreciate your help," said Alicia smiling.

"Let's just say she threatened me," said Will smiling back.

"She had every right to."

"I know, but we need a great ballistics expert for this case, don't we?"

"You're shameless," said Alicia with a smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Katherine looked at Diane curiously.

"I was, why?"

"I'm sorry Cary, but I need to take over this case, I hope you don't mind," said Diane looking at the man.

"Of course," answered Cary. "I still can help you if you need me," he added and didn't ask any question. He knew he shouldn't ask why.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" asked Katherine looking at Diane.

Diane looked at Cary, than back to Katherine.

"Please come with me to my office," she said to her, and left.

Katherine followed her.

"So what is it about Mrs. Jones?" asked Katherine closing the door of Diane's office.

"Her maiden name is Brown."

"And?"

"She is Amanda Brown."

"She is, but…no!" said Katherine louder.

"Yes," answered Diane and sat down.

"That Amanda Brown, who…?"

"Exactly, I read about her marriage to Leslie Jones in the papers, and that they had a daughter named Angela…she must be…"

"Twenty-five," said Katherine and looked at her.

"I haven't seen her ever since," said Diane silently.

"I know."

"I have to take this case."

"I know."

"So we should go back to work," said Diane changing the tone and started reading the contract again.

o-o-o-o-o

A while later Diane's cell started to ring.

"Hallo?" she said to the phone.

"It's me, we need to talk."

"Already?" asked she smiling. "It's been only a few hours since we parted."

Katherine raised her head and looked at Diane smiling. Diane saw the look on her face and turned around in her chair.

"I can meet you for lunch," she said. "At least I get a decent lunch today."

"I'll pick you up at one."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Let's meet in Viaggio at one."

"I'll be there," Kurt answered and hang up.

"So Viaggio at one?" asked Katherine, as Diane turned back with her chair. "I assume you're meeting your cowboy?"

"Yes," said Diane blushing. "He's back in town."

"So your plans for last night were with him?"

Diane didn't answer, but her face showed everything.

"And I assume it went well," said Katherine smiling.

Diane smiled, then said:

"So I read the contract, now tell me everything about that wedding dinner."

o-o-o-o-o-o

After they arrived back to the office Will wanted to talk to Diane, but he saw she was in her office with someone, so he didn't disturb. He waited until she was alone.

"Was it Katherine?" he asked as he entered the door.

"Yes, she needs a lawyer."

"So she is that friend. I thought Cary handles her case."

"There's been a change of plans, I had to take it over."

"Good, because you should try to stay away from our case."

"Did Kurt agree to testify?"

"No, he wants to discuss it with you."

"So that's what lunch is about," said Diane, but she already regretted saying it out loud.

"Are you going to have lunch?" asked Will teasing.

"It's non of your business," answered Diane smiling.

"I know, but he's been so open to me, why can't you…?"

"He has?" Diane looked at him pretending to be surprised. "You are lying to my face, shame on you!" she said smiling.

"You can never know for sure," added Will and walked out of her office.

o-o-o-o-o-o

He was wrong. Diane knew it for sure. He tried to bring her to doubt, but Diane knew Kurt better than that. And she clearly remembered every word of the conversation they had earlier that morning.

_She got up late,__ and she needed to go home to change her dress before work, so she dressed in a hurry, while Kurt was still in bed. _

"_I'm meeting Will in a few hours."_

"_I know, he wants to talk to you about a case."_

"_Yes…"_

"_I don't want to hear about it.__"_

"_About what?"_

"_About the case, and about you two talking about me behind my back," she said looking at him seriously._

"_I know, I learned my lesson," he said smiling, and reached out for her hand._

"_What? I'm late," said Diane, but couldn't resist him._

"_You have to admit, that our first conspiracy was more than effective," he said pulling her closer. _

"_Your first, and your last," said Diane looking him in the eye._

"_Our last," said Kurt seriously before kissing her._

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**Author's note:** In case anyone is wondering Amanda and her family are going to be my own characters._

_Reviews would be appreciated, if anyone is reading it at all...__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** for those of you who don't watch Desperate Housewives

Adam is Katherine's husband, he is a doctor, and Dylan is their teenage daughter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kurt hadn't known Diane for a long time, but he felt that something was wrong, that Diane has changed since the morning, and she didn't even try to hide it from him, her silence was a clear sign of this.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kurt suddenly.

"I'm just not hungry, that's all," she answered putting down her fork.

"You sounded hungry on the phone," said Kurt smiling.

"I'm sorry, I'm just preoccupied."

"Maybe this lunch wasn't such a good idea."

"Don't say that, I love spending time with you," said Diane in a way that Kurt knew she really meant it.

"Next time we stick to dinner," answered Kurt smiling. "But I promised Will I give him an answer today, and I can't dine with you tonight."

Diane looked disappointed for a moment, so Kurt almost regretted what he said.

"Will told me about the case," said Diane, and didn't respond to the last part of his sentence, which surprised Kurt. "I don't think you need my consent, if you want to testify…"

"I saw your face from the stand, when that jackass prosecutor made me answer to those questions," said Kurt and put his hand on hers.

Diane turned her head for a moment, then looked him in the eye.

"They might ask that question again, and I know it won't be easy for you," he went on looking straight into her eyes.

"I won't be there," said Diane quickly.

Kurt smiled.

"Does this mean you don't mind if I testify?"

"I don't, as long as it doesn't affect our…"

"It won't," said Kurt seriously, he realized she didn't finish the sentence, so he decided not to use the word either.

Diane smiled and pulled her hand from under his.

"So, you have something planned for tonight?" she looked disappointed again, maybe a bit angry, and Kurt decided to take it as a good sign.

"I'm sorry, we just have these regular get-togethers with some…"

"It's ok, you don't need to explain," said Diane quickly and smiled.

"But I don't have any other evening plans for the rest of the week, I promise," he said then reached for her hand again.

"You'd better not," said Diane. The tone and her smile suggested that she wasn't angry any more.

o-o-o-o

Kalinda was already waiting for Diane in front of her office when she arrived back from lunch.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked Diane right after they were inside the office.

"Yes, I need your help with a case, do you think you can handle some more investigation? I know Will keeps you busy with his criminal case…"

"Sure," answered Kalinda.

"Good. I need you to try and learn more about the toxic wedding."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything that is in the police report, and anything that can prove the caterer is not responsible. Including possible other suspects."

"Consider it done."

"There's one more thing. I need you to take a closer look into someone's last 25 years. Her name is Amanda Jones, maiden name Brown. She is the mother of the bride."

"Only the last 25?"

"Yes."

Kalinda waited a bit, but Diane didn't say anything else, so she nodded then left.

o-o-o-o-o

Will was about to go over to Diane's office, when he saw her coming out, so he went to meet her in the lobby.

"I talked to Kurt," he said smiling.

"I talked to Kurt too," replied Diane with a smile.

"Are you coming to the trial, to hear his testimony?"

"No," said Diane seriously.

"Good," answered Will and nodded.

"I need Kalinda on my case, if you don't mind."

"We're almost done."

"Great, see you tomorrow."

"See you," Will answered and went back to his desk. He knew he will have to prepare Kurt for any kind of questions, and he just hoped he won't regret hiring him after all.

o-o-o-o-o

Diane got home to her empty house, and suddenly she started feeling really lonely. This feeling was new to her, she missed being with Kurt, now that he actually was so close to her, and not out of town as usual.

And she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Amanda, how different their lives turned out. Amanda has a husband and a 25 year-old daughter, Diane could not help being envious of her for that. She decided to take a hot bath and try and forget about being alone.

She headed to the bathroom when her phone rang…it was Katherine.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"I'm heading to the bathroom to have a hot bath and then I'll go to sleep."

"Already? It's only seven…but where is your cowboy?"

"Out."

"Excellent!" she heard Katherine's excited voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Adam is on a conference, Dylan sleeps at her friend's house, and I thought I ask you if you have time for a ladies' night."

"I don't know…I mean…"

"Come on! Kurt is out, so you'll just go to sleep? That's not the Diane Lockhart I know."

Diane hesitated for a moment then said:

"All right."

"Great. I'll be there soon. Don't eat anything," she said and hang up.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"I brought booze!" said Katherine with a huge smile as Diane opened the door.

"Thank god," said Diane laughing, while letting her in.

"And your favorite cake, but don't worry, I baked it today, it's toxic-free," said Katherine laughing as she entered the house.

"Is it my birthday?" asked Diane taking the cake and the bottle of vodka.

"Not that I know of."

Katherine discovered a bouquet of red roses on the table as she entered the living room.

"Looks like your cowboy is a romantic one," she said and sat down on the couch, while Diane was bringing plates, forks and glasses.

"Yep," answered Diane as she opened the bottle and poured drinks to both of them.

"Cheers," said Katherine raising her glass. "And now I want to hear everything about last night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Looks like someone has a guilty conscience," said Diane looking at the screen of her cell before she answered it.

Katherine raised her glass, giggling and took a sip from her drink.

"Tuesday Night Live," said Diane to the phone chuckling.

"Sounds like someone is having a fun time," answered Kurt relieved.

"Oh, so you were afraid I might not?" asked Diane, and handed her glass to Katherine, who poured her some more vodka from the nearly empty bottle.

"I wasn't," said Kurt, hesitating.

"Good…so how is your little get-together going?"

"Fine…I jut wanted to…"

"Yes?" asked Diane looking at Katherine with a smile, shrugging.

"Nothing…I'll call you tomorrow," answered Kurt with a sigh.

"Ok, I might save you a piece of cake," said Diane giggling. "I'm not sure though," she added looking at the remains of the cake. "It's delicious you know."

"Cake sounds tempting," said Kurt and he chuckled. "So tomorrow…"

"Yes. Bye," said Diane and hung up.

"So is this serious?" asked Katherine with a huge smile.

"I honestly don't know," answered Diane drinking a sip. "We are so different…"

"You know what they say…opposites attract."

"We sure do," said Diane with a laugh.

"So tomorrow? You and Amanda?" asked Katherine changing the subject.

"Yup. It's time for us to face each other again," said Diane raising her glass.

"She'll be surprised."

"She should be scared. The Diane Lockhart I was twenty-five years ago, was nothing compared to the Diane Lockhart I am now….I mean not right now…when I'm sober." she said laughing.

"I can't wait to see her face when she sees you!"

"It will sure be a hell of a moment."

"Remember the night?"

"The night?"

"The night when you told me about Amanda…we had the same cake…"

"Looks like all you need is my favorite cake to make me tell you anything you want to know," said Diane giggling.

"The vodka might have helped as well," added Katherine raising the bottle.

"Amanda will regret the day she crossed my way again," said Diane raising her glass.

"Hear, hear," replied Katherine doing the same.

"Adam and Dylan are at home, right?" she said looking Katherine in the eye.

"How do you know?" asked Katherine, blushing.

"How long have we known each other?"

"Twenty years…"

"That's how I know," said Diane smiling.

"I just thought you need…"

"Thank you," said Diane smiling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurt was sitting in front of a camera, trying to reply to Alicia's questions. Will was sitting in the room too, supervising the whole process.

"Shouldn't it be enough?" asked Kurt after a bunch of questions concerning his investigation. "I want to remind you that it wouldn't be my first time on a stand."

"We know," said Will in a tone that made Kurt a bit angry.

"Are you referring to something?"

"No...we just want to make sure you won't rush into answering some questions again."

"Excuse me? Do you want me to lie?"

"No…but it would be appreciated if you kept certain things to yourself."

"But if they ask…"

"Then at least wait until I object," said Will and looked at Alicia. "Where is Cary? He should do the cross."

"He said he would be here…I'll go and get him."

After she left the room Will looked at Kurt.

"There is a Chinese Wall."

Kurt looked at him curiously.

"A…?"

"Between us and Diane concerning this case."

"Right."

"But most of the ASAs know about you two, so try and be consequent."

"Meaning?"

"If they ask about her, you just answer that your relationship is irrelevant to this case."

Kurt nodded.

"And one more thing. In worst case scenario, prepare yourself for Matan."

Kurt nodded again, then looked out the glass window and saw Diane passing by. She didn't even look in. Will looked in the same direction.

"Are you two all right?"

Kurt looked at him, but didn't say a word.

"Sorry, I forgot, no hints," he said smiling. "But I want credit for bringing you together."

"Since when are you so understanding? I heard something about a fight…"

"A fight? It is Diane we are talking about."

"I know you two tend to disagree sometimes…"

"Sometimes?"

"Let's leave it with that, where is that Agos-boy? I need to…" said Kurt looking in the direction Diane went.

"That might not be a good idea," said Will looking at him.

"Fine, but I hope you know there is no Chinese Wall between me and Diane."

"I know…but if she asks you and I never talked," replied Will winking at him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Diane was sitting in her office reading the statement of claim they wanted to hand to Amanda that afternoon. She and Katherine agreed that they visit Amanda with the claim prior to filing it before the court, to see if she changes her mind. Diane doubted that she would, but was already eager to finally face Amanda.

At the same time she couldn't seem to forget about that Kurt was in the other room, and how embarrassed she felt after their conversation last night. She knew she couldn't go and meet him, but she didn't mind. She was not ready to face him yet.

When Diane saw Kalinda approaching her office, she waved her to come in.

"The wedding..I have something for you."

"I have the claim here, we are visiting the Jones' shortly. Right now it's simple contract law, but we need to be prepared for a counterclaim, concerning Katherine's liability."

"I've got the police report, they found ipecac syrup in the soup."

"Possible suspects?"

"The amount was not serious, so they closed the investigation quickly."

"But the Jones' can still argue that Katherine is liable for their damage."

"I'm looking for other possible suspects."

"Good."

"I'll get back to you with the information on Amanda Brown. Is there anything particular you want to know?"

"Everything."

o-o-o-o-o

An hour later Cary knocked on Diane's door.

"Do you need me this afternoon?"

"I haven't decided yet," said Diane and Cary seemed confused.

Diane knew it might be a mistake, taking him with them to Amanda. She didn't want him to see the moment they met again after such a long time. On the other hand, she knew it would probably benefit them more if they had him as second chair so Diane knew, she had to give him some sort of warning.

She looked at him and said, "Close the door, please."

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note: **reviews would be appreciated :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The ringing of Diane's phone interrupted their conversation, it was Kurt.

"Hey," she said after answering it.

"Hey. I promised I'd call."

"I know."

"Are you all right? You sound…"

"Sorry, I'm in a…meeting," she said looking at Cary.

"I wanted to talk to you in person, but Will mentioned this Chinese Wall thing."

"Yep."

"So how does dinner sound?"

"Great, pick me up at home, at eight."

"I'll be there," he answered and hung up.

Diane saw Cary's smiling face and she gave him a short smile, but after that she continued in the previous tone.

"So, all that I've told you about Mrs. Jones is confidential."

"Of course."

"I need you to be there to back me up, and remind me if I cross the line."

"You can count on me."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where are you going?" asked Will when he met Diane and Cary in front of the elevator.

"Handing over a claim."

"Right…I hope you don't mind that I borrowed Cary for the cross, he is really good at that."

"I know," said Diane smiling at Cary.

She was tempted to ask how the questioning went, but resisted. And she was kind of thankful to Cary for not mentioning that before. He will make a great lawyer some day, she was sure of that.

o-o-o-o-o

They met Katherine in the lobby of 'Martin, Taylor & Jones'. Until the last day Diane hadn't even been aware Amanda had begun practicing in Chicago, having not had the chance to encounter her in court before. The last time they had seen each other was during their graduation in Yale, both of them more than glad to be finally rid of each other. If there was one thing they weren't going to miss, it was each other. And the thought of never setting eyes on one another was more than welcomed in both their minds back then.

Diane started to work herself up as a junior associate, and Amanda - who had already been engaged in Law School - got married, and got her daughter. Diane read about these in the paper, but she knew nothing further about Amanda's life.

She knew that Amanda's father had a prestigious law firm in New York and she supposed Amanda joined her father's firm at some point. Diane imagined it must have been very easy for her to start working after her daughter was grown, with all the support she got from her father. She never made a secret of it in college that she was the only child of daddy dearest, who would give anything for her daughter to become a lawyer and take over his firm one day.

Diane's father had been different. Her father wanted her to achieve everything on her own, and all he offered was moral support. But Diane didn't mind, she didn't mind working her way up to the top league, and she was eager to show Amanda the Diane Lockhart she became.

"Nervous?" asked Katherine after watching Diane for a while. They were waiting for Amanda's secretary to let them in her office.

"Nope," answered Diane looking at her.

"Good. I didn't tell her I come with you, I just told her I need to talk to her. I really wanted both of us to see her face, when she sees you," she said than looked at Cary,

"Don't worry, he knows," said Diane smiling at Cary.

"Oh?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, "And what did it take? Cake or something more?"

Cary grinned, but chose wisely not to say anything.

Diane gave her a look, "Don't start."

Katherine shook her head and laughed.

"Mrs. Jones is waiting for you," said the secretary to them, and pointed in the direction of her office.

o-o-o-o-o

Katherine was the first one entering Amanda's office.

"Good afternoon," said Amanda looking at Katherine.

"Good afternoon, I hope you don't mind, that I brought my lawyers with me."

Amanda looked at Cary first and then she saw her. Although she hasn't seen Diane Lockhart for many years, she recognized her at once.

"How the hell did you two…?" she asked looking at Katherine.

"Miss Jones," Diane said formally.

"It's _Mrs. _Actually, _Miss _Lockhart."

"Of course," said Diane and sat down in a chair.

Amanda sat down too, she was caught off guard with this, and she knew the other women felt that too. She tried to stay as calm as she could, and avoid Diane's eyes.

"I think you know why we are here," Diane started.

The mentioning of the reason gave Amanda back her confidence again.

"That insane woman almost killed the whole wedding party, and she is the one showing up with lawyers? That's ridiculous," said Amanda looking Diane in the eye.

Katherine wanted to say something, but Diane looked at her and shook her head.

"Let's not exaggerate, shall we?" Diane said evenly, "There was no evidence found against my client, _Mrs. _Jones, and we see no reason why this should be brought to court. Our best advice is a settlement. We finish this quietly, discreetly and we save ourselves from a waste of time."

"Settle? You're kidding, right? I mean, Diane, if this was your daughter..." she stopped, placing a hand on her lips. "Oh, wait, you _don't _have a daughter, do you, Diane?

"Here is the statement of claim," said Diane calmly, handing her the papers ignoring the obvious jibes of the other woman. "You pay my client the amount defined in the contract and this will all be over."

"I'm not paying a penny!" said Amanda, angrily.

Diane nodded, withdrawing the papers.

"Very well then, Mrs. Jones," she said, "Then it looks like we will be seeing you in court."

Amanda stood up, "Looking forward to it."

o-o-o-o-o

When Diane opened the door that night Kurt saw it right away that she was not all right. She wasn't dressed and instead, she was in her pajamas.

"Didn't you say I should pick you up?" asked Kurt, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for going out," said Diane giving him a slight kiss.

"What happened, are you still hungover?"

"Not you too!"

"Me too? Who else? What happened?"

"Stop, please," said Diane closing the door behind him. "Can't we just spend a lovely evening together? Stay in and promise that you won't ask any questions?"

"I can try...maybe I'll read you something instead, do you have _In Search of Lost Time_?"

Diane started to laugh, she had such a sweet laugh, and it seemed like it would never end. Kurt fell in love with that laugh right away.

"I love your laugh," said Kurt, smiling at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"And I love your jokes…and that you know how to cheer me up," replied Diane looking him in the eye.

"You really don't want to talk about what happened?"

"I'll show you where I keep my Proust collection," said Diane, smiling.

Kurt decided to give up, temporarily. Diane obviously didn't want to talk about what's been bothering her. Sometimes she was kind of a mystery to him, but he wanted to get closer to her, to get to know her better. He realized it would take a great deal of time, but he felt that he was ready.

"So, where is that cake you mentioned last night?" he asked, smiling back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the sleeping Diane. He just loved seeing her like that, as if all her problems were far away, she just lay there, her eyes closed, breathing calmly.

He hadn't known her for long, but he realized the change. Just two days ago after he surprised her in the office, and she agreed to dinner and to forget the grudge, they spent a wonderful night together, but she was all so different at lunch the next day.

He was worried about her. He loved her chatty side, but she's been talking less in the last days, and always diverted the conversation when he referred to that something was wrong with her. And it was difficult for him to carry the weight of the conversation, even though he did his best trying to avoid any serious topics.

They needed to get away. He needed to take her to a place where they could be alone, where they could be together all day, where she would be forced to talk, and share. He wanted her to trust him. Whatever was that they were having between them, he wanted it to last, and he knew that sharing is something both of them needed to learn, and he was ready to take the first step.

Diane opened her eyes, and smiled at the sight of him watching her.

"How long have you been looking at me?" she asked, stroking his face with her hand.

"A while," he answered, then took her hand and kissed her palm.

"And what have you been thinking of?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," she replied sitting up beside him.

Kurt took a deep breath.

"I was thinking about our weekend…I was wondering if you want to spend the weekend with me."

"I do," she answered without hesitation.

"But I have one condition."

Diane looked at him with a questioning eye.

"You can't bring work with you."

Diane hesitated, but she saw in his eyes, that it was very important for him and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Deal," she replied, smiling.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Alicia and Will were discussing the strategy of next day's trial in his office when Diane arrived. Will waved to her, which made Alicia turn around, she smiled then turned back.

"I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow," he admitted. "Sure you don't mind doing the questioning of Kurt?"

"I don't, but probably that won't happen tomorrow."

"I know, but I'd rather have that over with."

"Don't be so nervous, everything will be all right. I'm sure the ASAs have long forgotten about last time."

"But they are still together…not that it would be any of their business."

"Exactly, and if they bring it up, we'll object that it's beyond the scope, and the judge won't force him to talk about it."

"Do you think she is happy?"

"Don't ask me," said Alicia turning around in the direction Will looked, when she saw Kalinda approaching Diane's office.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Here is all what I have on Amanda Brown/Jones," said Kalinda handing over a bunch of papers to Diane.

"Thank you," said Diane putting down the papers on her desk without taking a look at them.

"We'll need to go to court with this, so any possible other suspects would be really helpful. Cary can go with you if you need him."

"Of course," replied Kalinda, then nodded and left.

Diane started looking at the papers.

o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour later Will knocked once on her door.

"Looks like I have a case," she told him as he entered. "The toxic wedding, they won't settle. The mother is a lawyer."

"Lawyer clients are the worst," said Will smiling.

"Yep."

Will looked at her, trying to find a sign of happiness, but he couldn't. Of course he knew Diane was a master of keeping her feelings hidden, but he thought this time everything would be different. He couldn't get that fight out of his head, when he blamed her with risking the case by not telling him about her and Kurt.

She was right, it was her life, he wanted to tell her she was right, ever since, but the right moment just never came. Teasing her with Kurt was one thing, but he really wanted to see her happy. He knew he couldn't tell her that, but he thought that an apology wouldn't hurt, and he was right about to do so, when Diane's secretary interrupted him.

"A Mrs. Jones is here to see you Miss Lockhart."

Will noticed the change on Diane's face, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

"The mother of the bride, the lawyer," she said looking at him.

"I'll leave you too alone," said Will and left the office.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"So this is your firm?" asked Amanda without even saying hello, when she entered the office.

"I'm sure you didn't come to chat about my firm, did you? Why don't we discuss your firm instead? The one you almost drove into bankruptcy?"

Diane had time to read the result of Kalinda's investigations, and decided to start using the information against her rival right there. She didn't want to show all her cards just yet, she had to save her breath for the trial, but she had to start fighting back just a little. And it worked, Amanda seemed to look puzzled for a moment and although she hid her feelings quickly, Diane noticed that, she knew that woman too well.

"I've never made a better decision in my life, than moving into Chicago, and you are the proof of that. I don't care if our first encounter after 25 years will be such a small case…"

"So you do admit it is a small case?"

"Of course I do, but I'll make it big, I'll make that woman pay, and she'll owe this all to you."

"Where is your professionalism Amanda? Did you leave it in New York? Wait…I almost forgot – you never were a professional," said Diane calmly, which made Amanda just angrier.

"That little scene you put up yesterday, it was just an act, you played the confident boss, but now that nobody sees you, you show your real colors. You don't have to pretend with me Diane, I know you, remember? I've known you longer than anyone else."

Diane looked at her with pity in her eyes, pity for her.

"I'd advise you to give this case to someone else, but I know you won't take my advice, so tell me why you are here."

"We file the counterclaim today."

"Good, then we'll finally we have something to work on. And that's why you came to me? To tell me this?"

"I just wanted to see you alone, see if you remember. But I see now that you do, and it makes me only stronger, and more eager to fight."

"If I were you, I wouldn't start building up false hopes. You know that you'll lose this case, you know it as well as I do."

"Just wait and see," said Amanda and stormed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"No food leaves the kitchen until I tasted it," Katherine explained her number one rule to her visitors. "But I only ate a spoonful."

"Lucky you," Kalinda replied.

"But soon after they all started eating, everything turned into a big mess."

"Who has access into the kitchen?"

"Anyone…I mean, I trust my crew, I don't think it was any of them."

"Any reason you suspect someone wanted this wedding to turn out this way?"

"I don't socialize with my employers, but now that I know it's Amanda…her family can't be sane either."

"So you don't suspect anyone?" Cary asked.

"No, but I can give you the seating charts, if that helps."

"We should check who sat the closest to the kitchen," Cary grinned at Kalinda, but she ignored his joke.

"We'll ask around."

o-o-o-o-o

It was almost evening, and the office was nearly empty, but Diane was still working, so Will took his courage, a bottle of wine and his red mug, and knocked on her door.

She looked up and smiled at the sight of the man in her doorway.

"No more drinking for me this week," she said shaking her head.

"More? Have I missed something?" he said sitting down in the chair in front of her.

"No," she said and started to laugh.

"It's been a while since I heard you laugh," he said pouring himself some wine.

Diane stopped laughing and looked at him.

"So what is that for?" she said pointing at the bottle.

"Peace pipe," he said raising his mug.

"Are we at war?"

"No, but I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For butting in your personal life."

"I forgive you," she said smiling.

"And for yelling at you, the last time…"

"I don't even remember that."

"Lucky me," he said with a huge smile. "So are we drinking to that?"

"I really should be going..." she said, but when she saw the disappointment in his eyes she changed her mind. "Ok, one drink wouldn't hurt."

o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, it's me, again. Where are you? I'm starting to worry. Call me when you get this, ok?"

It was the fifth message he left on her voicemail that evening, and he was starting to feel silly. They didn't actually make evening plans, but they kind of agreed on spending the nights together the rest of the week, not to mention the weekend. He wanted to take her to his farm, where they could be alone, far enough from town, so she could relax and they could talk. They really needed to talk, they needed to talk about their relationship, but first he needed to know what's been bothering her in the last days. They had plenty of things to talk about, and he knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was looking forward to it.

He tried phoning her once more, but it was the voicemail again. He didn't leave another message, he decided to go to her place instead.

o-o-o-o-o

Will couldn't help but notice that Diane kept on checking the time.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, I just…"

"You need to go," he said smiling.

"Yep."

"Your cowboy is waiting…"

"I thought we agreed, no more teasing?"

"You're a killjoy," he said laughing.

Diane took her handbag and searched for her cell, just to find it dead.

"What the…?"

"No calls?" he asked curiously.

"I…I really have to go," she said, apologizing.

"Go, but don't keep him up late, he has a court date tomorrow."

o-o-o-o-o

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick," asked Kurt, agitated, when he saw the woman stepping out from a taxi.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"And where is your car?"

"In the garage, at the office, I didn't want to drive…"

"You were drinking, again?" it was rather an observation than a question, she didn't seem drunk or anything, but his words made the woman angry.

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising her voice.

"Never mind, why didn't you answer my calls?"

"That's enough!" she said, loudly. "I don't owe you an explanation!"

He saw that she was angry and he wanted to back off, but considering how much he'd been worrying about her in the last days, he felt that his indignation was justified.

"You've been acting strange in the last days, giving me every reason to worry about you, and then you disappear for hours and don't want to tell me where you've been…" he tried to keep his voice as calm as he could, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I said I'm sorry, but if that's not enough for you, then you'd better go away now," she said, and there wasn't anger in her eyes any more, although it was hard to tell.

"Diane…let's talk…" he took a step towards her.

"I don't want to talk!" said Diane angrily again, and turned towards the house.

"Fine," he said silently, looking at her back.

Diane was standing in front of her front door, and didn't move. Kurt thought she looked like as if she was waiting for something, but he didn't move either. A minute later she put her key in the lock, and let herself in, without turning around.

Kurt was devastated, he wanted to go after her and apologize, but he just stood there, staring at her closed door.

Diane Lockhart hurt him, she hurt him for the second time, and this time it hurt more.

Last time it wasn't personal, she just did her job. She told her she wouldn't hesitate to argue against him, and she proved she meant it the next coming chance. But he forgave her for betraying him, because he realized it was his fault after all. He left himself vulnerable and she took advantage of it and used it wisely in favor of the case. She was one hell of a lawyer, he couldn't stay angry with her for that.

But this time it was personal. It looked like she did everything to keep him out of her life. _"I don't owe you an explanation!" _he still heard her words echoing in his ears. It was obvious she didn't want to let him into her life, although he'd been trying hard to show her he was there for her. But she acted like she didn't need him at all, and he started to realize that she might have really meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter ****Nine**

Although she'd told him to go away, she was hoping he'd follow her. She didn't want to hear his questions, she didn't want to explain herself, she just wished he'd take her into his arms.

But she waited in vain, she didn't dare to look out the window, to see if he was still there, but after a few minutes she gave up hope.

She didn't blame herself, he shouldn't have taken that so seriously. She wasn't used to having someone in her life, who worried about her, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

He didn't come after her, she took it as a sign that he was either angry or hurt, or both. She didn't feel like apologizing for something she didn't feel guilty for. She was just being her, and if he couldn't deal with that, maybe they should end this before she…

But a sudden soft pain in her chest made her realize it was too late. The thought of loosing him hurt, she had to admit that to herself. She already cared too much for him to let him go so easily.

She searched for her cell, just to find it still dead. She took her courage and looked out of the window to see if he was still there, but he wasn't. She opened the front door again, and stepped outside.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt was in his hotel room, sitting on the bed fully dressed. The TV was on, but he didn't know what was on, he was deep in thoughts.

He was wondering what he'd done wrong. It wasn't anger he saw in her eyes, when she told him she was sorry, now he knew it was something else. It was her way of telling him to try and understand her. And he tried, he tried really hard, and he still failed. He wasn't sure he could try harder, he felt he was reaching out for her with all his might, only to keep hitting one wall after another.

He wasn't angry because of her disappearance, or her cell being turned off, he was sure she had a good explanation for that. He was hurt because she misunderstood his indignation. She seemed unable to understand his feelings for her, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to change that, even with the weekend he'd planned for them. The weekend she probably wouldn't want to spend with him after what happened that night.

He was starting to feel like he was the one who screwed up. How that was even possible, he didn't know.

He was interrupted by a sudden knock on his door.

o-o-o-o-o

"Diane," Dylan sounded cheerful and hugged the woman standing in their doorway.

"Hey, sweetie," Diane said smiling. "Is your mother home?"

"She is. Mom! Diane is here."

Katherine came out of the kitchen, looking at her friend surprised. She'd never visited her unannounced before, so she was sure it was something important.

"I'm sorry to drop by like this, my cell is dead."

"You sure don't need an invitation, but you know that."

"Can we talk?" she saw Adam in the kitchen door and smiled at him. "You are having dinner, I really don't want to disturb."

"Nonsense. You two finish without me," Katherine said to Dylan then turned back to Diane. "Come, we can talk in my study."

"I'm an idiot," Diane said right after Katherine closed the door behind them. "I have a man who makes me laugh, who knows how to cheer me up, who said he had feelings for me, and I tell him to go away."

"He said he had feelings for you?"

"I told him to go away, I'm an idiot."

"No, you are not, I'm sure he deserved it. What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"I hurt him, by telling him to go away. But he seems unable to understand that I am the way I am. How long it took for you and me until we started talking about really personal things between us?"

"Quite a while, but neither you nor I are the sharing types."

"He isn't either, but I never cared, damn I'm an idiot."

"Stop saying that. He is just a man, it takes more than a man to defeat you."

"I have feelings for him."

Katherine didn't know what to reply, she didn't remember the last time she heard those words from her mouth.

o-o-o-o-o

It wasn't her. He'd hoped it would be her knocking on his door, but it was only the room service he'd ordered but had long forgotten about. He wasn't hungry, he didn't touch the food.

He wanted to go back to her place, to tell her he was sorry for being such an idiot that he started caring for her too much, while she obviously didn't need that. He missed her, and if blaming himself would help them pick up where they left off that morning, he would have done that gladly.

How could he screw the whole thing up, before the weekend? That weekend was supposed to clear everything between them, not to mention him hoping to find out more about her. And now he might have to give up, he didn't want to give up, not before that weekend.

But he still waited for a sign, her way of telling him she was still interested in him, that she didn't mean when she told him to go away.

But it looked like he waited in vain.

o-o-o-o-o

"What should I do now?"

Katherine couldn't believe her ears, Diane Lockhart was asking for advice.

"You want _me_ to tell _you_ what to do?"

"Don't mock me, you know what happened the last time…"

How could she forget? Those mysterious months some years ago, that almost killed their friendship, because someone entered into Diane's life. She only told her about it long after it ended, after they found each other again. It didn't kill their friendship after all, in fact it made it stronger.

"You don't want to lose him?"

"Of course not."

"I think I know what you should do, the only question is whether you're ready for that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"We've questioned the personnel, but neither of them has seen anyone suspicious, and they don't suspect each other either. I think we should try to get our hands on the video-recording of the wedding, that might help us further."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"That's a way to go," Diane nodded and the other woman turned towards the door.

"Kalinda…there is one more thing. The Peterson-trial starts today."

"Yes," she turned back to her.

"Would you mind sitting in?"

"Sure," she replied and left.

She didn't ask why, but Diane was sure she knew the reason she sent her there. Kalinda knew everything, but was the most discreet person she could think of. She couldn't go herself, now with the fight she had one more reason to stay away from court, she didn't want to bump into him, not before she did what she had to do. Katherine was right about the next step, she had to take that, it was time.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"We will call you when it's your turn, so don't go too far," Will said to Kurt, who was sitting in front of the courtroom.

"I won't."

"They just started with the prosecution's witnesses, I can't tell you when it will be your turn, I hope it will still be today."

"No rush."

He meant it. He was hoping that his testimony wouldn't take place that day, he felt like he couldn't handle that right now. It was very unprofessional of him, he knew that, but he had a lot on his mind. The last thing he needed was getting inconvenient questions about a relationship he was not sure still existed.

"Did Diane get there in time last night?"

The mentioning of her name made Kurt nervous, he didn't know what to answer. So Diane was with Will last night, which means she was in the office, they might have celebrated something. He knew there was an explanation for everything, she just didn't care to explain. Or she simply didn't have the time, because he literally attacked her with all the questions. Diane Lockhart was the most independent woman he'd ever met, and he wanted her to explain herself to a man. He started to get why he felt guilty himself. Diane simply didn't know how to be in a relationship, he should have been more patient with her.

"She did," was all his reply.

o-o-o-o-o

"Did you send it?"

"Yep, but he must be still in court, he won't get it for a few more hours."

"Are you nervous?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"I'm sure he will accept it."

"I know, that is what makes me nervous."

"Don't be, everything will be fine, you deserve to be happy."

"I do, don't I?"

"Have a lovely weekend, and don't forget about me," she heard Katherine chuckle at the other end of the line.

"I won't."

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt got back to the hotel late in the afternoon, and the receptionist gave him an envelope that arrived while he'd been away. He didn't know who sent it, but he could feel that there was a small sharp object inside. He opened it right after he got into his room, it was a key, with a note.

_Just to make sure you won't have to wait outside the next time, because make no mista__ke, you are the one I love going home to. _

_D._

_PS: I've packed my bags._

o-o-o-o-o-o

"He hasn't testified yet, the judge adjourned it quite early."

"I know."

Will looked surprised, but just for a moment.

"Of course, he told you."

Kurt didn't tell her anything, Kalinda did. Kurt hasn't called yet, but she was sure she'd hear from him very soon.

"Yep."

"Do you have any weekend plans?"

"None of your business," she replied teasing.

"Of course. Have fun!"

When Will left Diane looked at her cell. Still nothing. She was impatient, she couldn't wait to hear from him. She tried to go back to her work, but she was almost unable to concentrate. A sudden beep of her cell almost made her jump.

_One new message_

_I'll be there at 7. K._

A huge smile appeared on her face, that didn't want to fade. It was only five, she had no idea how she'd survive the next two hours, but she was finally happy, and it felt so good.

o-o-o-o-o-o

She was sitting in her living room, and couldn't take her eyes off the clock on the wall. Three minutes to seven, she could feel her heart beating stronger than ever. The sudden noise almost made her jump, it was the noise of a key in her lock, it was him. She was still sitting, she didn't feel strong enough to go to the door. Diane Lockhart feeling weak, that was something many people would have loved to see, but she never showed a sign of weakness. Her strength was being strong all the time, but not in this moment. She felt her legs were too heavy to move, she just sat there looking in the direction of the hall, waiting for the man to appear in the doorway, until he finally did.

She looked at him nervously, and she could see he was nervous too. Neither of them were strong enough to say a word, or make a move towards each other. It took an endless moment until he finally started to smile, and another until she started to smile back at him.

He took the first step towards her, while she was still unable to stand up, let alone move. When he arrived at the couch where she was sitting, he reached for her hand. She didn't feel her hand, but she felt his soft touch on her skin, which made her shiver. He started pulling her upwards softly, and her legs seemed to obey him.

Next thing she knew they were standing face to face, very close to each other. Both were still smiling, and he still held her hand. He took the last step towards her, and placed her arm round his neck, placing both of his arms around her waist. She placed her other arm round his neck, looking deep into his eyes.

The kiss that soon followed was more than worth waiting for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"How come you only brought one suitcase?" he asked while carrying her suitcase into his house.

"What kind of a question is that? Aren't you supposed to be happy that I managed to pack all my things into one suitcase?"

"I am…it's just that women usually have…more luggage."

"If I remember correctly you forbade me to bring work with me, so…there's your answer."

"I love that you are so different from other women," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"And I'd love if you stopped talking about other women while you're with me," she teased him, but made it up with a kiss. "So what are your plans for us for the weekend?"

Kurt didn't want to spoil the moment by telling her his actual plans. In fact telling her about his intentions never occurred to him. He wished to do it in a more natural way.

He put his arm around her waist and said:

"Whatever you want…"

o-o-o-o-o

The next morning Diane got up surprisingly early, but she didn't find Kurt next to her. She got out of the bed, took on her dressing-gown and went to look for him. She found him in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"You got up early, breakfast is not ready yet."

She went to him and kissed him softly.

"You know you don't have to make breakfast for me."

"You are my guest," he said smiling.

"Guest? I'd love to remind you that I gave you my key…"

"Is this your way of saying you want mine in return?"

"It's my way of saying _I won't make you breakfast every morning_," she said chuckling.

"Got it, I think I'll be fine. Plus I love your kitchen."

"Meaning...?"

"I'd gladly prepare breakfast for you there too."

"It's a deal," she replied then went to the coffee-machine to pour herself a cup of coffee. "So am I still the one responsible for our weekend?"

"Yep. What do you feel like doing today?"

"What about horse riding?" she asked with a huge smile.

o-o-o-o-o

They let the horses rest for a while, and decided to take a short walk on the field. They were walking hand in hand, and Kurt felt like this would be the right moment to talk, in the middle of nowhere, they were perfectly alone. He didn't want to force anything on her but he knew that the weekend wouldn't last forever, and he didn't want to go back to the city without at least trying to get closer to her. So he decided to break the silence and start sharing things himself.

"I am divorced," he started which made Diane stop, so he didn't move further either. She looked at him still holding his hand, without saying a word.

"And I have a 20-year-old daughter. Our marriage just…didn't work out…and she left me."

He looked at her seeing if she wanted to say anything, but she didn't, so he continued.

"It happened eight years ago. They moved to California. I see my daughter once in a month, now that she is in college, I see her a lot less."

Diane was still silent, so he tried to think of something else to say.

"I have two younger sisters…and six nieces and nephews…"

He was starting to feel awkward, because of her silence, so he decided to stop. He looked at her, but she wasn't looking at him any more, she was staring at the ground. He hesitated, tried to think of something else to say when he finally heard her voice.

"In law school I fell in love with a TA."

"A…?

"A teacher assistant. We had to keep our feelings in secret, nothing really serious happened between us, but we already had plans for…after I graduate," she was still looking at the ground, so Kurt couldn't see her face. "Of course keeping something a secret is not always possible, and in a weak moment I shared it with a friend, who turned out to be…well, not my friend. We were opposing councils in a mock trial, I was defending Little Red Riding Hood" she looked up to him for a moment and chuckled, but Kurt couldn't do the same, he was too busy concentrating on her words. "She was the prosecutor and she felt that she was going to lose and she never could handle being defeated. So she tried to ruin my creditability in the eyes of the jury, by telling them some lies about me and…him. Being humiliated in court…looks like history loves to repeat itself," she said those words with clear pain in her voice, and she was staring at the ground again.

He knew what she meant, and he tried to show her that he felt with her by pressing her hand to give her courage to continue.

"I couldn't forgive her and next time we faced each other in a mock-trial again, I was even more eager to beat her, and that constant fight lasted all through our college years. I learned that I could never trust anyone, not even a friend. From that time on I started to keep everything to myself, building up a wall around me, and there are only a few people who have been able to climb that wall."

"I thought I give it a try," Kurt said softly.

She didn't look up, only pressed his hand.

"But the worst thing was, that I had to break up with him. I simply couldn't handle the shame, and was afraid of getting hurt more. So I decided to choose my career over love, and I've been doing that ever since," she looked up to see his reaction, but he didn't say a word. He already knew that her career was the most important thing for her, he could only hope he could get a small place in her heart. The events of the last day kind of showed him that he already did.

"She is back in my life, since Tuesday." she said silently, still looking at him, and he finally understood the reason for the change. "She is the one responsible for the Diane Lockhart I've become, the ice queen, as some call me. Of course I can benefit from that at work, but makes it hard for me to build up any kind of relationship. But I'd love to try…" she added looking into his eyes.

"I'd like that," he replied smiling at her.

He felt that she was finished so he took a step forward, still holding her hand, and she did the same. They had been walking silently for a few minutes when she broke the silence.

"So you have a daughter, huh?"

"And you defended Little Red Riding Hood?" he chuckled.

They both started to laugh and he felt an unnamable satisfaction as they walked along.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

She was starting to feel really bored. He told her she was supposed to relax while he was making dinner for them, and first she found the idea good, because she couldn't remember the last time she actually relaxed, but after ten minutes she knew why, because relaxing was just not her style. The small amount of free time she had at home alone, she usually spent it working or sleeping, maybe watching a movie or reading a book. But she didn't bring a book with her, and she was too preoccupied for reading anyway. She found nothing on TV, there were no sign of DVDs or a player for that matter, and she was certainly not sleepy.

It was really silent in the house, and she found herself paying attention to the slight noises that came from the kitchen. They'd only been apart from each other for about ten minutes, and she was already missing his company. She had to admit it to herself that this thought was rather scary, especially after what she'd revealed to him that afternoon. She couldn't believe she told him everything, she had never told that story to any man before. The effect Kurt McVeigh had on her was already too remarkable to deny. She had to realize that the reason she was so open and honest with him was that she was starting to fall in love.

They complemented each other perfectly, they always had something to talk about, she enjoyed his company, it seemed like a fairy tale. But Diane Lockhart wasn't a woman who believed in happily ever after, life taught her the opposite. And yet she found herself falling in love with this man, and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. Just like he made her talk about Amanda and the past, she was sure he'd manage to reach out for her even more, and this thought was still a bit scary to her. They were obviously starting to be in a relationship, that she welcomed with all her heart, but with doubts for the future in her mind. She wasn't sure they had a future at all, and this was the scariest of all thoughts.

But she didn't plan to express her doubts to him, in fact she tried to forget about them and only feel the piece and happiness instead, which she seemed unable to do so alone, so she went down to the kitchen.

"Dinner is not ready yet," said Kurt looking at the clock on the wall. "It's only been a few minutes, I need a little more time," he added smiling.

"I thought I'd help you."

"It's really not necessary."

"But I want to, please?" she said with a smile she was sure he couldn't resist.

"You're adorable when you say _please_," he said and came up to her.

"I know I am," Diane said, chuckling.

He gave her a kiss, then pointed to the wall.

"There, take an apron and help me slice the vegetables."

"Are you sure you want to put a knife in my hands?" asked Diane teasing.

"Sorry, I forgot you are not a kitchen fairy."

"Excuse me? Who told you that? I can cook."

"Then how come I haven't seen you cooking yet?"

"Because there's something convenient about having a man who cooks for me," she replied and kissed him.

"So you are using me?" he said chuckling.

"Yep, but I'm bored now, so where is that knife?" she asked looking around.

"Bored? Oh, I see, work-withdrawal symptoms?"

"Hey, for a man who doesn't have a single DVD you have one big mouth."

"Touché, see? I'm not really into movies."

"What?" asked Diane stunned.

"I'm not, is it something wrong?"

"Very, I mean just imagine a cosy night, you and me, watching a romantic movie."

"I never thought you were such a romantic type."

"I'm not, but with the right man," she said blushing.

"So I am the right man?" he asked coming closer to her again, folding his arms around her.

"You might be, I can never know, and I've always wanted to do this movie watching thing with someone," she was speaking really quickly as she felt her heart starting to pound in her chest.

"I can think of a much better way for us to spend a cosy night," he said with his lips only a few inches away from hers.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she whispered softly moving her lips closer to his.

"Let me show you," he whispered back before kissing her.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"I hope you agree that this was way better than watching any romantic movie" he said kissing her shoulder, as they were lying in each other's arms in his bed.

"How would I know? We haven't tried the movie yet," she said chuckling.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, so don't bother to go back to the kitchen, because I'm not letting you go anyway."

"Someone has become quite possessive."

"I'm not letting you go," she repeated in a more serious tone looking into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied and they both knew it wasn't about making dinner any more.

After a few minutes she broke the silence.

"The things I told you today…I…you are the first one to know. I…never thought I'd see her again in my life, I buried this whole thing deep inside me."

"I know, and I'm sorry, if I seemed too demanding, but I had to know what's been bothering you. I…think…and after all, you sent me your key, so you too…must see that we are…"

"In a relationship," she said calmly, and he sighed in relief.

"Yep."

"I'm not an easy case," she said, chuckling.

"I know," he said without thinking and he already felt her fist slightly hitting his chest.

"Watch your mouth," she said already laughing.

Kurt listened to that wonderful laugh, that he was in love with and instead of laughing with her, he looked deep into her eyes. Once she stopped laughing he heard himself saying:

"I can't help falling in love with you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

She heard him say the exact same words she'd already confessed to herself, but she couldn't say it out loud, not yet, it was too soon. She was sure he understood her even without words. She was there with him, she opened up for him, she let him into her life. She will say those words, eventually, and she knew he'd be patient with her.

She kissed him gently, that was the only answer she could give him right then. She often felt she didn't deserve him. He gave her so much, and she gave him so little in return. She had no idea what she'd done to finally earn a man like him. He was handsome, a perfect gentleman, he was smart and funny and he cared for her, he put up with all her flaws. She'd been sure there couldn't be a perfect man for her, and she still found one.

The political difference, that made her almost break up with him at the very beginning, turned out to be of advantage. At least there were things they could argue about. It was the challenge, and it was also fun. They both made sure not to go too far, and ended every dispute in time, before things could get ugly. They were both smart enough to do so. She was sure their relationship only benefited from these debates, not to mention the way they ended sometimes, just the way their cooking ended that day.

Lying in his arms, she realized there was no other place she'd rather be, and for a moment she wished this moment would last forever.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"They are in Lara's room."

Diane looked at him with a questioning eye. They'd been eating their breakfasts silently for a few minutes when he decided to break the silence, but she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Lara's room?"

"The DVDs, she has quite a collection here as well."

"Lara?"

"My daughter."

She didn't ask questions about his daughter, because she wasn't sure he wanted to talk about her with her. She knew that he used his confession as a tool to try and get through to her, but she didn't mind after all. It felt kind of comfortable not to have the past on her chest any more, hiding it from his eyes was starting to get more and more difficult.

"Are you close?" she wanted to know more about his relationship with his daughter. She could see him as a dad, that suited her image of his character perfectly.

"We are far, in distance, but yes, we are close."

"It must have been hard, to…lose her."

"It was…it still is, but it's always a pleasure to spend time with her. In fact she is coming next weekend," he paused for a moment. "I was wondering if you…would like to…meet her?"

"Your daughter?" Diane was surprised. "I…I only know about her since yesterday. Isn't it a bit fast? I'm sure she doesn't know about me at all. I don't think it's such a good idea," he was still looking seriously at her, and she was starting to run out of arguments.

"She does."

"She does?"

"Know about you."

"Really?"

"Well, she knows I'm seeing someone, I told you we were close."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this Kurt," this was her final, but most important argument.

"I understand, and of course you can say no, no offence, I just thought I'd ask."

"I appreciate it, and I'll think about it."

She thought that was a big step to take just yet. She imagined he didn't introduce every woman he'd been with to his daughter. She took it as another sign of his commitment for their relationship, but she wasn't that decided yet. She loved having him around, she let him into her house, she even asked him to stay, but that was all she could offer right now, and from her it was already much. She thought meeting his daughter would just complicate everything, and she was not ready for that yet.

o-o-o-o-o-o

They arrived back at her place in the evening. He carried their luggage into the bedroom, while Diane went right to her study, and started searching for some papers. He soon followed her.

"I go and make dinner for us, meanwhile you can knock yourself out with work, I see you can't wait to get to it."

"I just want to check something," said Diane from behind her desk, and didn't even bother to look up.

"You have one hour, Missy, not a minute more. I'd love to remind you, it's still the weekend, and you…" he stopped, because he realized she wasn't even listening. "Diane?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you care to look up for just a moment?"

"Sure, did you say something?" she asked smiling at him.

"I said you have one hour."

"Right," she replied than turned to the papers again. "And if you call me Missy one more time…"

Kurt started to laugh, then left her alone.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning Will was already waiting for her in her office and after saying hello he jumped right to the subject.

"What happened to you and Kurt during the weekend?"

"What do you mean what happened? I think we agreed…"

"Kurt called me last night."

"When?"

"I don't know, should I check?"

"No…it's just that, I don't remember…"

"So you have no idea what it is about?"

"I don't, did he say something specific?"

"He said he has to talk to me as soon as possible, and that it was very important."

"It must be about the case."

"Yeah, I just wanted to check if you two…"

"We…what? I can't believe we're having this conversation again. If you have something to discuss with him, you go ahead, you don't need my approval."

"I know, never mind," he said and turned to the door.

"But don't forget to inform me afterwards."

He turned back, and started to say something, but Diane was quicker.

"Don't worry, we are still together."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm really sorry it took me forever to write this chapter, I had my reasons...but now I'm back in the game and I plan to write more chapters during the time we'll be waiting for the next TGW episode.

Wait, who am I writing this to? I really hope someone is reading...

I'd love to get more reviews, if you want me to go on with the story that is.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Will was looking at the other man sitting on the sofa in front of him, and he couldn't help but notice that he was nervous. After they'd greeted each other, they both sat down, and the younger man was eager to hear what the other had to tell him, but he remained silent for too long, which made him impatient.

"I can't take the case," Kurt said finally, and Will couldn't believe his ears. This was the only thing he hadn't expected him to say, especially two days before their next trial date.

"You, what?"

"Sorry, I know it's last minute, and I'm willing to help you find someone who can replace me, in fact I already called someone who is willing to help, but I really can't take this case."

"Why? You said she was innocent, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, I still think she is innocent, and I'd take the case if I could, but I just…I can't, I'm sorry."

Will was looking at the other man, trying to understand what was going on in his mind, but he was a mystery to him. He just had a feeling this whole change of mind had something to do with Diane, and he didn't like this thought. But he could only blame himself, he should have seen that coming, he shouldn't have hired him in the first place, but it was too late. He couldn't possibly replace him in two days, and without him, their case was not a strong one. They needed him.

"I'll be honest, " He said, after he realized he'd been silent for too long himself. "I don't like hearing this. Is there a way to convince you that you're doing the wrong thing?"

"No," he shrugged. "It's final. Sorry," he said again, and stood up. "Here is the number of the other expert I talked to, he's willing to testify, even on a short notice, you just need to give him a call."

"Thanks," Will said, but he didn't really mean it. As he saw the man walking out his door, he was already thinking of how to convince him to change his mind, again. This case was important, they needed the best possible expert, and that was him.

He knew Diane was out on a meeting at that moment, so he took his cell and texted her:

"_We have to talk, it's urgent."_

o-o-o-o-o

"Have we switched offices?" said Diane, joking when she saw Will sitting on her couch, just like in the morning, but her face changed when she realized he wasn't in the mood for her teasing at that moment.

"He's decided not to take the case, you need to talk to him," he said calmly, looking up to her.

"Who?" she asked and she went to her desk.

"Kurt."

"What?" She couldn't hide her astonishment.

"You heard me, you need to fix this."

"How?" She was truly surprised, not just because of what he said about Kurt not taking the case, but also because of how calmly Will took the whole thing. It was so unlike him. But she knew the case was important, the daughter of a top-client, they couldn't possibly lose this one.

"I don't know, I leave it up to you. I can't lose this one, Diane," he sighed.

"I know, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Will walked out of her office, while Diane was already on the phone.

"We need to talk, it's urgent," she said to him first thing.

"Now?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm in my lab, working on an important case."

Diane felt like slapping him at that moment. He dared to mention an important case, while he'd just declined theirs. She was starting to get angry with him and it just didn't feel right after the wonderful weekend they'd spent together.

"I'm coming over now," she replied and hung up.

She stood up and took her purse, when her cell started to ring, it was Katherine.

"I was waiting for you to call, but I can't take it any more. You're playing with my patience, I hope you know that."

"I promised I wouldn't forget about you," she said smiling.

"But you still did, huh?" she teased.

"Just a little," she admitted and chuckled. She was glad Katherine called and reminded her of the weekend, because it brought back the feelings, that almost disappeared a few seconds ago, when she realized she might be angry with Kurt.

"You have to tell me everything."

"What about something?"

"Lunch?"

"I'd love to, but I have to take care of some _business_."

"But we still have a meeting tomorrow, you needed to prep me, remember?"

"Hey, I wasn't out of space this weekend, just out of town, of course I remember."

"Good, so what about breakfast, tomorrow, my place? Before we get down to business, I'd love to hear the juicy details."

"What about just the non-juicy ones?"

"Damn, I can't bribe you with vodka at such an early time," she replied, chuckling. "But at least I know there were juicy details."

"I'm not saying anything, in fact right now I'm angry with him."

"Are you sure you are not available for lunch, because now I really can't help myself."

"Sorry, but I might be available for dinner, if my _business-meeting_ won't turn out the way I plan."

"Interesting, just give me a call, ok?"

"Sure."

"I mean it," she emphasized.

"I'll call, promise."

"Good. And don't stay angry with him for too long, he is a sweet guy…so I've heard."

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met him yet."

"No."

"We have to change it."

"Really?"

"Well, I can't promise anything, but we could surely arrange something."

"I'm so excited!"

"Good, I really need to go now, but I'll call you."

"Ok, and don't forget the breakfast."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

She was on her way to his farm, and tried to focus on what she wanted to tell him, but as she got nearer, the memories of their weekend together kept coming back, and she felt that her anger sort of disappeared. She found herself thinking of why he'd said no to Will, she tried to see things from his point of view.

He had been so sure of taking the case and testifying for the firm, and suddenly he changed his mind. The only reason she could think of was the story she'd told him about the trial from the past. She should have kept her mouth shut, at least until the end of this case. She clearly started to lose her professionalism around him, and that was a sign. She knew it was the firm's interest to win him back for this case, and she decided not to make the same mistake again. She will be a professional, even if she would hurt him with that. At that moment the firm needed him more than she did.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt knew exactly the reason of Diane's call, he kind of expected that after he'd talked to Will. He knew she'd try to convince him to testify, but he didn't plan to give in. He thought his feelings for her wouldn't interfere with the case, but after the things she'd told him during the weekend, he wasn't sure any more. Diane had been hurt before, and he saw the pain in her eyes. He knew she would never admit it for anything, but he was sure that deep in her heart she was grateful to him for saying no.

o-o-o-o-o

"Is there something wrong?"

Will looked up to see Alicia step into his office.

"I knocked, but apparently you didn't hear it. Is everything all right?"

"Not really."

"I saw you checking your phone constantly during our thirty minutes meeting."

"I'm waiting for a message," he wasn't sure he should tell Alicia about Kurt's decision, not until it was inevitable. He knew it was his fault that they got into this situation. He wanted the best possible defence for the daughter of a top client, but he hadn't considered the consequences. Even with a Chinese Wall between them and Diane, hiring Kurt was a risk, and he should have seen something like this coming. Had he testified on the previous trial day, they'd have less to worry about now. Will was still wondering what could have happened between him and Diane during the weekend, even though he knew he would probably never find it out.

"We have a small problem, but Diane's handling it," he said when he realized Alicia was still standing there.

"With the case? I thought it's our case, I thought Diane isn't supposed to be involved."

"I had to ask her a favor," he really didn't want to say more.

"I see, let me know if you need me," she said and turned around.

"Okay...you're right, it's our case, you have a right to know."

Alicia turned back, closed the door, then sat down in front of his desk.

"Kurt refused to testify."

"He what? Why?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say."

"You suspect it has to do something with Diane?"

"Yep, so I told her to fix this. We can't lose this case."

"I know. Do you think she can do something about it?"

"We both know Diane, don't we?"

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Because it's been a long time since I saw Diane like this."

"Like what?"

"You want to make me say it?"

"She looks like as if she's fallen in love," said Alicia with a smile.

"See, exactly that is what I'm worried about."

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt expected her to come, to be angry, but he wasn't expecting to hear her say:

"We have to break up."

He was looking at her, and saw the serious look in her eyes. In those eyes that showed him so much love just a few hours ago. She wouldn't say it, but her eyes were talking for themselves, but at that moment they were saying something completely different.

"I know you did this for me, but I don't need such a sacrifice, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. And if you still don't understand that, then we have no future."

He was starting to feel he did something wrong again, even though he did it only for her. But she took it the wrong way.

"Diane…"

"It's our case, it's my firm's case, it's the daughter of one of our first client's. You don't just walk in an out of a case like that."

He had to finally see that she was right, he hadn't thought of the case, or the firm, all he thought of was her. It was unprofessional of him, rushed, he should have thought of the consequences.

"Diane…"

"It's over. You either take the case and then walk away, or walk away now, and we'll try to deal with the case without you."

"Are you serious?" It was obvious that she was, but he couldn't think of anything else to ask.

"This firm is my life's work."

Her words hurt him. The firm was more important for her than he was, or maybe ever would be. But he couldn't blame her for that at that moment. He already saw his own mistake, and could only hope it wasn't too late to change back this conversation from turning into a good bye. She couldn't have meant it that way. It must have been just her desperate try to make him realize he'd made the wrong decision. He looked deep into her eyes and asked a question he was dying to know the answer to.

"And what about love?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

He obviously caught her off guard with his question, because her eyes stopped looking so serious for a moment. He took it as a good sign.

"What about it?"

"I can't take the case, because I love you, and I feel it would be inappropriate to testify on your firm's side."

"Inappropriate? Is there even a word like that?" she asked with a half smile, and he let out a huge sigh.

"There is," he tried his best to smile at her just a little.

"But that is not a legal term is it?"

"It is not," he admitted, and couldn't help laughing in the inside.

"Then I really don't want to hear about it any more. You'll testify for us, because we need you to, and it's not against the law. Or do you feel like I'm influencing you?"

He let out a small laugh this time.

"No."

"Good, because I try my best to separate us from everything that's happening in the firm."

"I appreciate that, I just…I can't believe you wanted to break up with me, just to make me testify."

"You still have a lot to learn about me cowboy," she gave him a small kiss, then grabbed her purse. "I need to get back. See you tonight?"

"Yep," he replied and watched her leave.

It took him a few minutes to realize she'd left his 'I love you' unanswered. The woman was a professional, but he intended to soften her, and thought she was already showing some progress.

o-o-o-o-o

On her way back to the city, she could only think of one thing, that he actually told her he loved her. Plain and simple, out of the blue. It wasn't like his confession the other night, that was a completely different situation. It flattered her, but it also frightened her. Mostly because she knew he'd soon expect her to say the same, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. She knew he was one of a kind, she knew she was lucky to have him, but she wasn't used to having someone in her life, someone permanent, someone she was in love with. She was a strong woman, but even she was afraid of getting hurt. She knew there was no guarantee for love, but she still wanted one, she wanted to make sure that once she'd tell him she loved him, he would stay.

o-o-o-o-o

When Diane arrived back in her office, Will was again sitting on her couch, so she started to laugh as she entered.

"What?" he asked and she could tell he was tense.

"Next time I find you on my couch today, you're gonna owe me a drink."

"Sure, but why the hell didn't you call? What happened?"

"Relax, everything's fine."

"Fine? You mean he is going to testify?"

"He is," she said smiling at him.

"I love you."

"Looks like it's one of those days," Diane sad and started laughing again.

Will looked at her confused.

"Never mind. Do you need me for anything else today, or can I go back to my work?"

"Sure, and I'll buy you that drink anyway."

Diane saw one happy Will Gardner walking out of her office, and she sat back in her chair with a smile.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt kept his promise and cooked a delicious dinner that night. She once again felt the advantage of having him in her life, and she was grateful to him for not bringing up her breakup scene. They had a lovely dinner, talking about everyday things, and they even managed to not argue about anything this time. She felt that one confrontation a day was more than enough. Maybe with this one they even reached their weekly limit.

"I'd like you to meet my best friend."

"Your best friend?" Kurt obviously looked surprised.

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?"

"Because I haven't met anyone from your life so far, except from your colleagues, of course."

"Same here, cowboy," she teased.

"I told you I'd love you to meet Lara," he looked at her seriously for a short while.

"I know, and I said I would think about it."

She was starting to feel that meeting his daughter wasn't such a bad idea after all, but she wasn't ready to tell this to him yet. Maybe meeting his daughter would give her a chance to get to know him better. She was beginning to fall in love with a man she barely knew, maybe this was the reason of all her fears. She was starting to think that maybe meeting his daughter would help her.

"I know."

"So what about dinner, with my best friend, and her husband?"

"Sure, if you insist."

She didn't like the look on his face, so she raised her eyebrow to show her disapproval.

"If I insist?"

"I'd love to meet them," Kurt replied smiling and Diane was pleased that the old trick still worked.

"You'd better. Besides they are fun people, and Katherine's a chef. At least you'd be freed from your cooking duties for a night."

"My cooking duties?" he teased.

"Have I mentioned that I love your meals?"

"You might have, but you can't say that enough."

"I love your meals," she said again, and kissed him.

It was not an 'I love you', but she meant it, and he appreciated it anyway.

On this evening they seemed like a normal couple. A couple that didn't fight, a couple that loved spending time together. And it just felt right for her. It was one of those moments again, when she wished it would last forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning he tried to leave the bedroom as silently as he could, but he made something fall accidentally from the nightstand, and the sudden noise woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the sight of him.

"Good morning. Where are you going?" she asked and looked at the alarm clock. "It's too early, come back to bed."

"I promised you breakfast."

"Are you real? Or am I dreaming?"

"I am real," he replied and walked back to her to prove it with a kiss.

"You're sweet, but I have a breakfast date this morning."

"A breakfast date?" he tried his best not to sound jealous.

"Yes."

"Should I be jealous?"

"No," she replied and kissed him softly. "I'm meeting Katherine."

"Katherine, the famous chef?" he was actually looking forward to meeting Diane's friend. So far he'd only seen two sides of her, the professional side, and the side she reserved only for him. He was expecting to see a new side of her at that dinner.

"Yep. Do you have any objections?"

"No. Actually I might have to thank her."

"For what?"

"For the dinner and the breakfast."

"Oh…she'll be pleased to know."

"To know what?"

"That thanks to her we can spend more time together this morning," she replied and placed her arms around his neck.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"It depends on what will happen," she whispered before kissing him.

o-o-o-o-o

"You're late," Katherine said when she opened the door to her visitor.

She'd been waiting for her for about an hour, she wasn't used to waiting for Diane, she was always early.

"I know, sorry," her friend replied and walked into the house.

Katherine was pretty sure the other woman tried to hide her blushing face from her.

"Dylan wanted to talk to you, but she had to leave for school."

She knew Dylan had something important to ask from Diane, and she wanted her to feel she had broken her duties as a godmother as well by coming late. Of course she knew Dylan couldn't be angry with Diane, just like herself. They were like family to each other.

"Please tell her I'm sorry, and we'll have the chance to talk soon, because we're coming to dinner."

"With your cowboy?"

"Yep, he is actually looking forward to it."

"Really?" the younger woman couldn't hide her surprise.

"Well, I told him he should," Diane chuckled.

They both sat down at the table in the dining room.

"So is everything all right between you two?" she poured coffee to both of their mugs.

"He told me he loves me," Diane said with a huge smile.

"And what did you reply?"

"Nothing…we were in the middle of a fight, I wanted to break up with him."

"And you didn't, because he told you he loves you?"

"I didn't because he promised to testify…wait, I can't talk about this."

"Of course you can. Why is my life so boring compared to yours?" she asked with a sigh.

"Boring? You have a husband who admires you and a perfectly wonderful daughter. If that is boring, I want my life to be boring too."

"No, you don't."

Katherine knew that Diane had always loved her life as it was. She loved her firm more than anything, even though she fought with her partner all the time – just like a couple, like she and Adam - she even loved him. And the firm has always been like their common child. Diane actually had _her_ life, and she rarely complained for wanting anything more. Not until now.

"Well, it's too late anyway," she sighed.

"Too late for what?"

Of course it was too late for her to have children, but she wasn't sure she meant that.

"To change it."

Katherine couldn't believe her ears. Diane actually used the word _change_. She's known her too well, for such a long time. Diane's always been perfectly content with her life. She loved Dylan like her own child, and she has always been sure she'd make a bad mother, simply because she had no time, not even for herself. Her career ate up almost all her life, but she never minded. She had to work her way up to the top, and that meant a lot of sacrifices, but she enjoyed being there. She was proud of what she'd achieved, and she never seemed to want more.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I…you…never mind. Just tell me everything about your weekend."

Katherine decided that it was not the right time to talk about that, besides she wanted to meet Kurt first, she wanted to see the man with her own eyes. The man, who obviously had the power to change Diane Lockhart.

o-o-o-o-o

Kalinda and Cary were sitting in a conference room, when Alicia passed by, so she decided to step in.

"Are you still waiting for Diane?"

"Looks like she is late," Kalinda said with a remarkable smile.

"What's with that smile?" Cary asked looking from one to the other, but the two women kept on smiling mysteriously.

"He is just a boy, how would he know?" Kalinda said teasing, and pretended to concentrate on the papers again.

"How would I know what?"

"Nothing," Alicia answered, and looked at Kalinda again, who looked up for a moment than hid her face again. "Boys will be boys," Alicia said before she left them alone again.

After a few minutes of silence Cary couldn't help himself.

"What were you two smiling about?"

"Nothing. It's better you don't know anyway."

"It must be something about Diane."

"How clever," Kalinda replied without looking at him.

"You really don't want to tell me?"

"No. It might ruin your chances," she said facing him again.

"My chances?"

"With her."

"With her…you mean with Diane?"

"Everyone knows what is going on between you two."

"Everyone knows? What…you are teasing me, right?"

"Of course, what were you thinking?" the woman said smiling.

"Nothing, I just…" he couldn't finish his sentence, because he glimpsed Diane and Katherine walking in their direction. "Finally, we can get down to work."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Have you ever been on the stand, Mrs. Mayfair?"

"No, but Diane told me about the most important rules," said the brunette looking at her blonde friend, who sat on Cary's side in front of her watching the other two interact.

"She must have told you, that I'll have to prepare you for possibly inconvenient questions as well."

"Just go ahead, don't spare me," she grinned.

Cary looked at Diane for a moment, who nodded.

"Mrs. Mayfair, how many events have you organized so far?"

"I can't tell you an exact number," she started glancing in Diane's direction for a second. "But it must be close to a hundred, I've been doing this for more than ten years."

"Can you recall any particular incidents from past events?"

"I'm a perfectionist," the woman said with a smile. "Of course small problems are inevitable, but nothing irreparable has happened so far."

Diane wrote something on the notepad in front of her, which made the younger woman curious, but she remained silent, waiting for the next question.

"Do you supervise the cooking process?"

"Yes, and nothing leaves the kitchen before I taste it, that's my most important rule."

"I think we can jump to the inconvenient questions," said Cary glancing in Diane's direction again, who replied with a slight nod.

o-o-o-o-o

"Your boy is really cute, especially when he's trying to be sassy," said Katherine with a grin, once they were alone in Diane's office.

"He is not my boy."

"Well, he certainly looks up to you."

"As he should. Do you feel ready for Amanda's questions?"

"I think so."

"Are you sure, there haven't been any such incidents in the past? I bet she'll do everything to dig up a few examples, we'd better be one step ahead of her."

"I can't recall anything right now."

"Please, think about it. I don't want her to surprise you with questions on the stand, even though I'm sure you'll do well."

"Merci," Katherine replied with a smile. "So when are you coming to dinner?"

"What about tomorrow?"

"Perfect, I'll prepare your favorite. I really hope your cowboy likes the French cuisine."

"I'm sure he won't dare to say no to anything the _famous chef_ cooks for him."

"That's me? Wow! I'll try my best not to disappoint him."

"He'll be fine."

"I can't wait to meet him! I'll try…" she stopped mid sentence when she realized the other woman wasn't paying attention any more. "Diane?"

"What?" she asked without looking at her friend.

Katherine turned around to look in the same direction the blonde was facing, and saw a tall brown haired man with a mustache talking to Will Gardner in the foyer.

"Who is…"

"The wait is over," the older woman replied with a smile. "I'd like you too meet Kurt McVeigh," she said, still looking in the direction of a two men, trying to make eye contact with one of them, and when she succeeded she smiled at him, then turned back to her friend.

"He is handsome," Katherine concluded, without taking her eyes off the men.

"I know," Diane grinned.

"Are you going to introduce us?" she asked turning back to her friend.

"We try to avoid being seen together at the office."

"Why?"

"He is working on a case for us, and you know what happened the last time."

"Yeah, those things can get ugly in court."

"Yep, and that's why you'll have to be prepared, in court, I mean."

"Got it, but I don't think it'd harm your reputation if you introduced me to him in Will's company, right?"

"I guess not," Diane smiled, and stood up.

o-o-o-o-o

"Katherine," said Will with a smile when he saw the two women approaching them.

"Will," said the brunette friendly. "Nice to see you. It's been a while."

"Quite a while."

"He still sings praises of your Paupiettes De Porc," Diane said, glancing in Kurt's direction, who was obviously happy to see her.

"Really? I can give the recipe to your current girlfriend, if you'd like."

"Let's just say her cooking is not the reason I date her," he chuckled.

"Katherine, I'd like you to meet Mr. McVeigh," Diane said a bit ceremoniously.

"Kurt," the older man said taking the woman's offered hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Katherine said with a huge smile.

"My pleasure."

"I hope you like the French cuisine, because this one here," she glanced in Will's direction. "He is so choosy."

"I am not."

"You are," said Diane chuckling.

"I draw the line at snakes, snails and shells" replied the older man.

"Ugh," Will said with a grimace. "My three least favorite s-words."

"He doesn't even eat fish," Diane said still chuckling.

"I like fish," Kurt said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," said the brunette, "See you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" he asked looking at Diane.

"If it's all right for you," she inquired.

"It is."

"Great," she smiled at him, then turned to Katherine. "I'll walk you to the elevator."

"Ok. Bye," said the brunette to the two men. "And if you need the recipe Will, just give me a call," she grinned and the two women walked away.

"You were right, he doesn't talk much," she said later to her friend, when they were far enough not to be heard by the men.

"That's the first impression, but I'm sure he'll loosen up during dinner. Just make sure to have some beer."

"Aw, spoiling my French specialties with that awful drink. I'm sure Adam will keep him company. He used to drink the wine I chose for dinner in our early years, but not any more."

"But you have me."

"I couldn't ask for a better wine-buddy," the younger woman chuckled, and she stepped into the elevator.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

When the elevator closed, Diane turned around and bumped right into Kurt.

"Miss Lockhart," he said with playfulness in his voice and smiled at the woman.

"Mr. McVeigh, how long have you been standing behind me?" she asked in the same tone.

"I've just arrived," he replied and passed her by, his arm touching hers, which made her turn around again. He pushed the button on the wall, and turned to her direction.

"Are you leaving already?" she asked the obvious fact, but she couldn't think of anything else to ask.

"Yes, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Nothing, I'll see you…soon I guess."

"You will," she smiled and was kind of glad that the elevator arrived, because the situation started to get awkward, and she was starting to feel the urge to throw herself into his arms and kiss him right there and then, without thinking of the consequences.

"Good bye," he said and stepped into the elevator, then pushed the button on the inside wall, but before she could say anything he reached out for her hand, and pulled her inside.

As the door closed he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She had no power to stop him, because that was exactly what she wanted.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where have you been?" asked Will, when Diane appeared in his doorway.

"I needed to get some air," she said quickly and ran her forefinger on her lips. "Is everything all right between you and Kurt now?"

"Yes, he'll be done with his testimony tomorrow, and after that he is all yours."

"He is…" _all mine already, _she wanted to say, but stopped just in time. Will really didn't need to know that, even though she was sure he kind of already did. She was starting to find it hard to hide things from him, and kissing Kurt in the elevator was sure not helping her case either. Not that Will knew of that, or at least he pretended he didn't know, and she was thankful to him for that, "looking forward to it," she said instead.

"I heard you're going out tomorrow night."

"Yes we are, Katherine insisted on cooking something for us."

"I wouldn't mind if she insisted on cooking for me either," he chuckled.

"If someone breaks your heart again, I'm sure I can talk Katherine into having you over for dinner."

"What a treat, but I'd rather skip the heartbreak part."

"Then you'll have to be satisfied with what that girl cooks or rather orders for you.What's her name again?"

"Giada," Will said looking kind of hurt.

"Right, sorry," she added, because she really didn't want to hurt him. She just couldn't get why he kept on dating women so much under his age. "It's just hard to think of you as a kept man," she chuckled.

"It's easy to get used to the good things," he shrugged.

o-o-o-o-o

"What will happen after you're done with our case?"

They were sitting on the two ends of the couch in her living room, both surrounded by papers. Diane wasn't sure why she used this particular moment to ask him this question, but once she did, she felt no regret. She wanted to know the answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to go away again?" Diane wanted to slap herself for this question, it just sounded so odd from her mouth, but she couldn't help it. She's gotten used to having him around in the last days.

"Do you want me to go away?"

"No," she replied quickly, before she could think of something else to say.

"Good, because I don't want to go away either," he answered smiling, and buried his head in his papers again.

Diane couldn't stop smiling either, and after a few minutes she realized she was unable to concentrate on work.

"Do you mind if we call it a night?"

"Sure, I have an early court date in the morning anyway."

"Everything will be fine," she said looking him in the eye, because she realized he was tense.

"I know, Will and I agreed on the strategy, but we also agreed on that this will be my last testimony on your firm's side."

"He'll hate me forever for losing you as a ballistics expert."

"I'm sure he won't, especially when he sees that you're happy with the said ballistics expert."

"You make me happy," she admitted, then started to arrange her papers. She heard that Kurt was doing the same behind her back, but after a little while she felt his arms around her.

"You owe me Miss Lockhart," he whispered into her ears holding her closer to him.

"Do I?" she asked teasing and leaned her back against his body.

"We have some unfinished business," he whispered and started kissing her neck.

"Do we?" she asked and tried to turn around in his arms. "I thought you have an early court date in the morning," she teased.

"You want to stop me again? Wasn't one time today enough already?" he asked, still kissing her neck.

"We were in my office," she chuckled.

"But elevators have emergency buttons," he said looking her in the eye.

"You did not just say that," she smiled.

"I did," he smiled back.

"I wouldn't be able to step into that elevator again," she chuckled.

"Forget that damn elevator," he said, and kissed her before she could reply anything.

o-o-o-o-o

Alicia was done questioning Kurt, so she gave the floor to ASA Matan Brody. Kurt prepared himself for facing him again, and couldn't wait to pay him back for last time. He wasn't feeling insecure any more, he was feeling calm, and knew he had nothing to hide.

"Mr. McVeigh, are you still seeing Diane Lockhart, the partner of the law firm representing the defendant?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **This chapter took so long to write, I don't know exactly why, maybe the fact that I'm writing two multi-chaps at the same time is not helping, but I'll try my best to cope with it, because WB is far from ending just yet.  
I really hope you'll like this chapter. I'm sorry that the court scene is too short, I'll try to write a better one for next time. And when you bump into some sentences you don't understand, just scroll down to the end of the chapter, you'll find some help there.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"_Mr. McVeigh, are you still seeing Diane Lockhart, the partner of the law firm representing the defendant?"_

"With all due respect, I don't think that my personal life has anything to do with my testimony in this case," Kurt said calmly, glancing in Will's direction. He knew that the lawyer would wait with his objection, they'd agreed on that. They wanted Kurt to look appealing and believable in the eyes of the jury.

"Your Honor, please instruct Mr. McVeigh that he has to answer the questions while he is on the stand," said the ASA addressing the judge.

"Objection. Relevance," Will Gardner's voice echoed in the room.

Judge Carmella Romano looked at the ballistics expert, then at the two lawyers. She nodded than said:

"Sustained."

Matan Brody looked angrily at Will, while the other lawyer glanced in the direction of the jury. The ASA turned to Kurt again, then looked at the judge.

"I have no further questions Your Honor."

o-o-o-o-o

"It was almost too easy, I'm sure Matan will come up with something for the next trial day, but Kurt was convincing, the jury liked him."

"Of course they did," Diane said, smiling at her partner from the doorway of his office.

"Do you think you could talk him into testifying again in the future?"

"He said you'd agreed that he wouldn't."

"We did, but seeing what happened today…"

"I'd rather stay out of this," she said, and he nodded.

It should have surprised him, but it didn't. He started to realize that this man was getting more important in her life, than he'd ever thought a man could. Diane was changing with each day, and he couldn't help but like this change in her. He has never seen her that happy before, but he liked seeing her that way, she deserved to be happy. And if leaving Kurt out of their future cases contributed to her happiness, he was willing to take that sacrifice.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt was reading a newspaper on the couch, when Diane got home from work. She gently put her arms around his shoulder from behind him, leaned close to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I heard you did well in court today."

"I always do well in court," he replied putting down the paper, and turning his head to her direction.

"Looks like we _do _have something in common," she teased, then let hold of him to make her way to the other side of the couch, sitting down beside him.

"We have to add that to our pro-list."

"Our pro-list?"

"The list of reasons why we should stay together," he said taking her hand in his.

"Is there such a list?"

"We should start one, it's inevitable in our case."

"In our case?"

"Like you had no idea what I'm talking about? Next time you start reminding me of the differences between us, I'll just take out the list and read the pros."

"How sweet! You want the easy way out."

"As much as I enjoy arguing with you, I'm afraid of getting kicked out one day, I need a back-up plan."

"Sure, make a list, I don't mind, as long as you let me argue with you."

"Anytime," he whispered and kissed her gently.

"Are you up for a delicious French dinner?"

"I am, but what is it with Katherine and French food?"

"She learned cooking in France, she is really proud of it."

"I like her," he admitted with a smile.

"That should go on our pro-list as well," she smiled and gave him a small kiss.

o-o-o-o-o

Dinner was served, and Katherine kept her promise, so Kurt had no reason to complain. She made Diane's favorite _Coq au vin_, and even if Kurt hadn't liked the meal, he would have been forced to fall in love with it when he saw the excitement on Diane's face, as she took the first bite.

"C'est délicieux," Diane said after swallowing the first bite.

Kurt's eyes widened as he heard her speak French, but fortunately he had no problem understanding that small sentence.

"Merci beaucoup," replied the hostess. "Regarde ton homme, il ouvre de grands yeux," she said chuckling, looking in Kurt's direction.

"Il est surprise," Diane replied, chuckling.

Realizing that both women were looking in his direction Kurt figured that they were talking about him, but this time he didn't understand a word. He glanced in Adam's direction in the hope of getting some help.

"Sorry, I don't speak French," said the younger man with a supportive smile.

"But I do," Dylan said, butting in.

"And you promise not to tell on us, right?" Diane asked her goddaughter with the sweetest smile.

"I promise."

"That's our girl," said Katherine proudly.

"Do they always act like this?" asked Kurt from their host.

"Only when they are together."

"They are quite a pair," said Kurt taking a sip from his beer glass.

"You don't have a secret language to turn to, which means you should refrain from talking about us as if we weren't present," Diane claimed.

"Revenge is fun," her beau replied raising his glass in Adam's direction.

"Ils s'entendent parfaitement," Katherine smiled at her friend.

"Quel bonheur," she smiled back at her, then kissed Kurt's cheek, "I'm sorry, we got carried away. I love practicing French with Katherine, she helps me improve."

"You will never stop surprising me, will you?"

"Hopefully not," she said, kissing his cheek again, then turned to Dylan.

"Your mom told me you want to ask me something important."

"I…I want to ask it in private," she blushed.

"Oh, ok, let us finish dinner first then, I bet there will be some delicious dessert as well."

"Crepes," Katherine replied looking her in the eye, with a half smile.

"I love you," Diane said quickly.

Kurt smiled, and made a mental note how easy it was for Katherine to get those three words from her. He wished for the day to come when she'd say them so easily to him as well, and he was hoping that day would come very soon.

* * *

C'est délicieux - It's delicious.

Merci beaucoup - Thank you very much

Regarde ton homme, il ouvre de grands yeux - Look at your man, how he stares

Il est surprise - He is surprised

Ils s'entendent parfaitement - They get along perfectly

Quel bonheur - I'm happy to see that


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

During dinner Adam got an emergency call from the hospital, so he had to leave in a hurry. After they finished dessert Diane left the table with Dylan, leaving Kurt alone with her friend. Normally Kurt would have felt awkward with someone he's just met, but he somehow felt very comfortable that night. And that led to him thinking of using this opportunity to get to know Diane better, through the eyes of her friend. He wasn't a nosy person, but he wished to know more about the woman he loved, and who better to ask than someone who has known her apparently for a long time.

"Diane never told me how you two met," he started in the most polite way.

"She didn't? Well, it's a story worth mentioning actually. I'm sure Diane wouldn't mind if I told you."

"I hope so," Kurt grinned. He wasn't sure how Diane would react if she knew. She has already told him things about her past, so he didn't think of doing anything wrong with asking some innocent questions.

"It happened so long ago, I was…" she paused, "still young, working as a waitress in a restaurant, because that was the first job I found when I came back from Europe. I needed the money and a place to start from. She might have mentioned that I learned culinary art in France."

"She did."

"Anyway, one day I got this table with three obnoxious men in suits and a young woman who was desperately trying to please them."

"Was it Diane?"

"Yep, she was a junior associate back then, and got the task of entertaining some rich clients. And believe me it was almost impossible to do right by them, but she tried, and I thought she needed some help."

"That's nice."

"They were a pain, believe me, and when they left she was a mess."

"Diane?"

"Yes, she was still getting used to dealing with tough people back then. We started to talk when I went back to grab the empty dishes, she was still at the table trying to gather herself. She gave me a generous tip, because she thought I more than earned that, and we started to talk about the jerk clients, and we kind of hit it off."

"I suppose there are not so many people who are so close to her as you," since Katherine seemed comfortable talking to him, he didn't find it hard to bring this up.

"No, she is a private person, and she doesn't have siblings, her parents died, we are kind of the only family she's left, us and the firm of course."

Kurt kind of expected to hear that, he thought if Diane had siblings, she would have told him about them, or at least there were pictures in her house. He loved growing up in a big family, and still had a close connection to both his sisters. He somehow hated the idea of Diane being all alone, but this explained her devotion to her work, and her intimate relationship with Katherine and her family.

"And if it wasn't for her, I might have never met Adam," he heard Katherine's voice again, interrupting his line of thoughts.

"She played the matchmaker?" Kurt asked, chuckling.

"Not exactly, it was rather a coincidence, we met on a fundraiser Diane invited me to, and she still insists on taking credit for that."

"I can imagine. Has she…ever wanted this, what you have?"

"You mean a family? Not really...she's always been more of a career woman."

"Are you talking about me?" they heard Diane's voice from the door, who didn't seem too happy.

Kurt was wondering how much she'd heard from their conversation.

"Of course we are, you are the only person we have in common," said Katherine, chuckling.

Kurt was surprised to see how easy it was for her to make the anger fade from Diane's face.

"Don't worry, I didn't give out any of your big secrets."

"I don't have big secrets," Diane said, already smiling and sat back next to Kurt.

"I…I just asked Katherine how you two met," said Kurt, apologizing to her, but she placed her hand on his, showing him it wasn't necessary.

"That's an embarrassing story," she chuckled.

"I liked it," he replied, pressing her hand.

"And where is Dylan?"

"In her room, I told her she doesn't need to come back."

"I bet she was thrilled," Katherine replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"She's only sixteen, she should chat with her friends, and not sit with us."

"See how she always claims to know better?" asked Katherine turning to Kurt, who didn't dare to reply anything, he didn't want to risk pissing off Diane again.

"You try to turn him against me? Shame on you!" Diane said, chuckling

"She spoils her you know," Katherine said still addressing Kurt.

"I can't blame her, I do that to my daughter too."

"You two just belong together, I hope you know that," Katherine smiled, "but Diane never mentioned you have a daughter."

"Hasn't she? I thought I'm an open book to you."

"With some missing pages, apparently."

"I can tell you about his daughter after I meet her," Diane said to her friend, avoiding looking at Kurt.

"You're going to meet her?"

"I am, very soon," she smiled and Kurt pressed her hand again.

He was happy to hear her reply. He was hoping she'd say yes to meet Lara, because he was sure they would get along perfectly well. Her daughter loved him, and she was mature enough to accept the situation. She even teased him sometimes that he should find someone, she hated seeing him alone.

He was looking forward to the weekend, with the hope that it would help Diane and him even further with their relationship. He was honest when he told her he loved her, and didn't just say it to stop her from breaking up with him. He wanted to prove her he was serious, that he wanted this relationship to work, so that Diane could accept this fact and give in. She might wasn't aware of what was missing from her life, but he knew that she needed him, just as much as he needed her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Do you think Lara will mind if I interfere with your weekend plans?"

After agreeing to meet his daughter, Diane realized she hadn't thought of how the girl would feel about that. So far she'd only thought of how their encounter could affect her and their relationship. She wanted to discuss it with Kurt, once they were alone, so she brought up the subject right after they got into the car.

"Nonsense, she'll be thrilled to meet you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know my daughter."

"But I don't know anything about her, except that she is twenty, and she is in college. What does she study?"

"English and History at Stanford."

"Really?"

"And she wants to go to Law School afterwards."

"To Law School?"

"Yep."

"Your daughter wants to be a lawyer? And you haven't told me this so far, because…"

"I didn't want to influence your decision."

Diane couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know me too well. I wish I knew how you do this!"

"I'd rather not give out my secrets," he grinned.

"Your secrets, like interrogating my best friend behind my back?" she grinned back at him.

When she entered the room, she was surprised to find Katherine and him chatting so comfortably and although she only heard the last sentence, it was clear to her that they'd been talking about her. She didn't mind that they seemed to get along so well, and she didn't have anything to hide from him either. She rather felt a bit left out, maybe. She couldn't really explain the feeling, but it didn't last long anyway.

"Nah, we were just talking."

"About me?"

"Obviously."

"And what did she tell you? Besides that embarrassing story of how we met?"

"That's not embarrassing, I would have loved to have known you back then."

"Why?"

"Because…it could have been…I mean we…"

He was obviously struggling with his words, but she kind of understood what he meant. It had occurred to her too, what could have been, if she'd met him then. He managed to turn her world upside down, could he have done the same so many years before? Could he have made her feel the same way, made her never want to let him go?

She had trouble letting people close to her, but he had always been so patient with her, he cared about her feelings. He understood that work was important for her, and didn't hold her back, still tried to be there for her. Had she met a man like him when she was younger, maybe her life would have turned out an altogether different way.

"You wouldn't even have noticed me back then…" she sighed.

"That can't be true."

"Believe me, I was hiding behind my notes and books all the time, and I spent all my free time at the office. I was eager to learn everything, and didn't really care about the people around me or the world outside. And I had to suck up to all clients and my superiors to keep my job and get ahead. But I had a goal in mind, and by the time I reached my goal it was…kind of too late."

"Do you regret it?"

"No," she replied and didn't say anything more.

She wasn't sure she was telling the truth, her feelings got confused in the last days. She couldn't possibly tell him how he made her feel lately. That she loved going home to him, and missed him when he was not beside her. She loved being loved by him, sharing her life with him. She never thought she would feel that way for anyone again, she thought it was too late. She's prepared herself for spending the rest of her life alone, and she was sometimes worried about the time when she wouldn't be capable of working any more, because her firm has kept her alive all her life. But it seemed like she managed to find another reason to live for.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for the lovely dinner."

"It was my pleasure. I have to admit, I loved seeing you so happy."

"Don't you think that I'm making a mistake?"

"A mistake? You deserve to be happy, you've more than earned it."

"I don't know."

"Then believe me, you do and he is the right man for you. He is head over heels in love, what more could you ask for?"

"It just feels so odd, falling in love, in my age."

"Oh come on! It's not like you have to marry him."

"Marry him? Do you think he'd propose to me?"

"He seems that type of man to me."

"He's been married, but his wife left him. I don't think he'd be so eager to try it again."

"Then you really don't have any reason to be afraid."

"I am not afraid."

"Don't think too much, just listen to your heart."

Diane heard the playfulness in her friend's voice, but she still couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"In court, it will be our big day."

"Now it's my turn to be afraid."

"Nonsense. Just relax and if you happen to remember anything else that could help us tomorrow on the trial just call me, ok?"

"Sure. Maybe you could send that cute blonde guy over, to help me remember?"

"Nice try," she grinned, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

Right after Diane hang up she heard a knock.

"Can I come in?" Kalinda asked as she opened the door of the office.

"Of course."

"I think I discovered something."

"I'm listening."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"I came in peace."

"Of course you did, darling. I expect none less from Diane Lockhart one day before the trial. Are you getting cold-feet?"

Diane raised an eyebrow at her, and swallowed.

"I advise you again to accept our deal, for your sake."

"For my sake? As far as I can recall I didn't do anything wrong, it was your client who poisoned my whole family."

"I can prove the opposite, that's why I'm telling you to…"

"Since when do you think you can tell me what to do? I can prove that it wasn't your client's first time to do something like this."

Diane hadn't expected to hear this answer. She came to see Amanda to tell her what Kalinda had found out, to try and settle the case with her, but her insinuation caught her off guard. Katherine never told her anything about a previous incident, and she trusted her, but Amanda seemed to know something. Of course there was a chance she was bluffing, but she didn't even seem interested in her piece of evidence, she seemed to be sure of herself.

"Are you sure you want to play this out in the open?"

"Hell, yes. I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time, do you think I'd let it pass?"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you?"

"Warn me? Darling, you're gonna lose this case. Prepare your cowboy that you're gonna need a shoulder to cry on tomorrow."

Diane tried to control her face as much as she could, but she hadn't been prepared for this either.

"See you in court."

She stood up and left her office in a hurry. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid, that she'd actually wanted to warn Amanda, when she was obviously playing dirty herself. She dared to bring up Kurt too, who was her only weak point, but Amanda couldn't have possibly known this. Still she knew about Kurt, which made Diane angry. Her love for him made her weak, and Amanda managed to use this against her.

She had her reasons why she wanted them to settle the case silently, because she didn't want to play her last card, unless necessary. She wanted to spare someone from the trouble of this trial, but Amanda left her no other choice. When she was back in her car she looked for the number and dialed.

"Aunt Judith?" she asked when someone picked up on the other end of the line, "It's Diane, Diane Lockhart."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"She said it wasn't the first time. You have to remember."

"I'm sorry, I can't. How can you believe it anyway?"

If there was one person Diane completely trusted it was Katherine, but Amanda confused her, and the meeting she went to afterwards was even more unsettling. She wasn't sure what would happen in court the next day, her strategy had too many weak points, and one of them was Katherine's possible former incident.

"I don't want to, but why would she be bluffing, if she had nothing against you?"

"Because she hates you."

"I just want to spare you from being attacked on the stand, you'll have to be prepared for her accusations."

"I have nothing to hide, besides you told me what Kalinda found out, we will win the case, right?"

"I don't want to bring her on the stand unless it's completely necessary. The woman is almost 80, and not exactly sane any more."

"Crazy old ladies do crazy things, the judge will love this."

"But I don't…I like her."

"I know you do, but she is our only chance."

"I know."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Right before she decided to head home from the office, she got a call from him.

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to say that I can't stay with you tonight."

Diane couldn't hide her disappointment, and she was actually glad he couldn't see her face at that moment.

"I…what happened?"

"Lara arrives a day earlier, I'm picking her up from the airport."

"I see," she managed to smile, this was the only reason she was actually ready to accept, even though she wished him to stay with her that night, more than ever.

"I was wondering…if you'd want to come to my place tonight?

"Tonight? I have a court date tomorrow morning, besides you haven't seen your daughter for a while, you two need to catch up, I'd only be in your way."

"Please don't say that."

The tone of his voice made her smile again.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you two have fun, and I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight for a change. It will surely do good."

"Ok, but you will have to meet Lara tomorrow, I hope you know that."

"Of course I do, I can't wait to meet her."

"Fine, call me tomorrow."

"I will, good night."

"Good night."

As she put down her phone she felt a sudden emptiness rise inside of her. She didn't feel like going home to the empty house, because he wasn't there. As pathetic as it sounded, it was all true, especially on that night. She never needed anyone to help her face bad days like that, but now that she actually had someone on her side, she felt kind of lost not being able to rely on him.

For a moment she didn't think, just turned backwards to open her cabinet and reached for a bottle. She wasn't sure why, she knew she shouldn't drink, she knew better than that, but she just couldn't resist the urge. She took out the bottle and a glass, when she heard a voice from her doorway.

"Are you really going to drink alone?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

She looked up and smiled at her partner.

"No...you're right, it's a bad idea," she replied and lifted up the bottle and the glass, then turned back to the cabinet with them.

"Wait…what are you doing?"

"Taking these away."

"I thought you'd invite me in?"

"Since when do you need an invitation to enter my office?"

"I mean to your little party. Are you celebrating something?"

"Do I look like in a mood to celebrate?"

"How would I know? I've never dared to play poker with you" Will chuckled and Diane couldn't help doing the same.

"You promised me a drink, you know," she reminded him with a sweet smile.

"Of course. How could I forget?" he said, smiling back at her and walked up to behind her desk to open the cabinet again.

Diane burst out in laughter as he pulled out the same bottle with two glasses. Then he took a seat on the side of her desk, poured drinks to both glasses and gave one to her.

"Cheers," he toasted with her, then downed his drink, and she did the same. "Is everything all right in HarmonyLand?"

"Where?" she had no idea what he was talking about.

"The place where you've been during the last week."

She smiled.

"Yes, why?"

"Because it's late and you're still here, drinking with me."

"What about your date for tonight?"

"She has a test tomorrow."

"Ouch…"

"Hey, spare me your sarcasm."

"Sorry, tell her to…break a leg?"

"That will surely bring her luck."

They both laughed, and Will wanted to pour them another round, but Diane took her glass away.

"I have to go," she said seriously.

"You're a killjoy," he teased.

She presented him with another smile in reply and stood up.

"Are you really going to leave me here with this bottle?"

"What's wrong with that? You can always sleep on my couch," she chuckled.

"You really had to bring that up, did you?"

"I did," she laughed.

"It was one time."

"I know."

"It happened the last decade."

"I know," she repeated, still laughing.

"That's not fair. Ever heard of the statute of limitation?"

"It does ring a bell," she replied chuckling as she took her coat.

"You're not flawless either, I hope you know that."

"I do, but thank you for pointing it out," she smiled

"Anytime," he replied raising his glass in her direction.

"Good night."

"Good night."

o-o-o-o-o

It was almost midnight, but she still couldn't sleep. She was too preoccupied and couldn't deny that she missed a certain someone beside her. She didn't regret saying no to him that night, but still felt his absence. She turned on the light, took her phone in her hand and called him. He answered after a few rings.

"I thought you said you'd call me tomorrow."

"I didn't say that, it was you. Besides it's almost tomorrow."

"I know, that's why I'm wondering what are you doing still up. Didn't you mention something about wanting to go to bed early, or am I mixing up something again?"

"No, I did say that, and I am in fact in bed."

"Of course you are," he chuckled. "So, you can't sleep?"

"I can't."

"How can I help?"

"Tell me about your evening. How was it?"

"It was nice, we cooked together and she gave me a brief update on college-life."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"We did, and she is looking forward to meeting you."

"That makes me nervous."

"Nonsense. I'm sure you're gonna hit it off."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Lara is a good girl, and she has a thousand professional questions for you."

"So many?"

"If you don't mind…"

"Of course I don't. And what will you be doing while we _hit it off_?"

"Watching my two favorite girls interact."

"You'll get bored," she chuckled.

"No I won't."

She paused for a short while, and hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should say it or not, then took a deep breath and said it out loud.

"I miss you."

"I know."

"You know?" she asked with false indignation. She wasn't expecting to hear that answer from him, but he always knew how to surprise her.

"I mean it's midnight and…" he paused, "I miss you too."

Diane started to smile, and soon after they'd finished their short conversation she fell asleep quickly, with the same smile on her face.

o-o-o-o-o-o

She couldn't describe the excitement she felt as she entered the huge building on his side. She observed the people around her, smiling at everyone who looked at her. It was her first time, and she decided to make the most of it, trying to enjoy every single moment.

He told her he couldn't go in with her, but she didn't mind. She was grateful to him for bringing her there in the first place. Provided it took some time to convince him that she had to be there that day. She didn't want to miss this chance, she made it sound like her entire future depended on it. And of course he'd always had trouble saying no to her.

She opened the door and immediately spotted the man on the opposite side of the room right in front of her. He seemed quite young, and had a funny grin on his face. Further on his left side there was an elegant red-headed woman sitting, and a without doubt equally fashionable one with a short dark brown hair was standing in front of her. She knew neither of them was the one she was looking for. She looked around to find a seat, and just started to get the flow of the conversation, when a loud voice echoed through the room, and a tall blonde lady in a red suit stood up in the front row in front of her.

"Objection!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for those who are still reading, if anyone is reading at all. I won't play with your patience with this story much longer anyway. I have a cowboy in coma somewhere else, who needs my full attention, but I wanted to put and end to this story first. It's not the last chapter yet, and I'm not sure how many will follow, but I'm almost at the end. Just saying.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"On what grounds?"

"Relevance."

"Your Honor, Miss Lockhart doesn't want her client to answer my question, because she…"

"Counselors, please approach the bench."

Lara McVeigh couldn't take her eyes off the woman in the red suit approaching the bench. She'd always thought red wasn't a color to wear in a courtroom, but the woman wore it with such elegance and class. She'd never liked wearing shiny colors herself, she didn't like to attract the eyes of the people around her. The woman she was observing from afar was clearly the opposite, apart from the color of her suit, the length of her skirt was also a sign of that. She had no idea how old she really was, but Lara was sure she looked much younger than her actual age.

She wasn't familiar with her father's taste in women. When she was younger they never talked about the subject, while in the last years she started to be curious and brought it up often, but he never mentioned more than some casual dates. But it was different with this woman, she felt the seriousness in his voice when he talked about her. This woman seemed special to him, and seeing her for the first time, she had to admit that this adjective suited her perfectly.

The line of questioning continued for a while without another interruption, and Lara tried to pick up the pieces information to get the whole picture of the case itself. Her dad couldn't tell her anything about it, so she had to figure it out on her own. She thought of asking someone around her, but she didn't want to be kicked out of the courtroom, and the young woman sitting next to her seemed rather uninviting, she didn't have the courage to talk to her.

The woman on the stand was asked about a past incident that happened in a restaurant she'd worked in. Apparently it was an alleged food poisoning, at least that's how the opposing counsel made it look like. Then it was Diane's turn to refute the accusations with her questions, and Lara easily believed the woman on the stand had nothing to do with those charges.

She enjoyed the interactions between Diane and the opposing counsel, they both seemed to give it all, fighting hard, she even had the feeling there was more behind the words, looks and gestures. She was kind of sad when the judge announced a short recess, because she knew she had to go. It was the deal with her father that she could only stay until the first recess. They still had plans for the day, and she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

She looked in Diane's direction again, and for a short moment she toyed with idea of walking up to her to introduce herself, but she wasn't really capable of doing that, she was still under the effect of her performance. Besides she'd promised her dad to try and avoid being conspicuous. She walked out the door with a huge grin on her face. She decided that she already liked her father's girlfriend.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aunt Judith? What are you doing here?" asked Amanda surprised, when she saw her aunt sitting in front of the courtroom.

"I came to testify," said the old lady.

"Testify? In what case? Who called you?"

"Your friend."

"My friend?"

"Diane."

"Diane? How many times do I have to tell you that she and I are not friends any more?"

"I still like her, and she said she can help me."

"Help you?"

"I did something wrong, but she said I can make it right."

"Something wrong? What have you done?"

"I won't tell you if you talk to me like this."

"Like what? You do realize you're trying to jeopardize my case. I'm about to win, they have no evidence."

"They do. Me."

"And what can you prove? Have you seen something?"

"It was me."

"What?"

"I put the ipecac in the soup."

"You? How dare you?" she shouted.

"You are not allowed to talk to my witness without me being present," said Diane approaching the other two.

"You shut up Lockhart, my aunt and I have something to discuss privately."

"I won't let you hurt her. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Do you think I'm capable of hurting my own aunt? Are you nuts?"

"Hurting the people you claim to love, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Don't psychoanalyze me! Just tell your bosom friend that you've got her a deal. But you won't always be that lucky. I'll find a chance to pay you back, you can count on that."

"Looking forward to it," said Diane with a wicked smile and left.

"You used to be such good friends? What happened?" asked the old lady stunned.

"It's none of your business. And I'm curious how you're gonna explain Angela that you ruined her wedding?"

"She will be unhappy, you'll see."

"Marriage is not always about happiness."

She knew what she was talking about. She'd been married to the same man for 26 years, had two children. Her husband was a surgeon always on duty, while she tried to balance her career at her father's firm with raising her children. She sometimes envied people like Diane, who had no other responsibilities than their jobs.

When her husband was offered a chief-surgeon position in Chicago, she hesitated first, but Angela had been attending Chicago University, and was about to marry and stay in the city anyway. Besides after her father's death she had a hard time keeping his firm alive, so an alliance seemed inevitable. This way she could set her foot in the legal circles of Chicago more easily.

Of course she was aware of the fact that her former friend turned enemy Diane Lockhart was one of the cities top litigators, and she was actually looking forward to facing her again. She'd never felt responsible for the way their friendship ended, she'd always thought that Diane had overreacted the whole thing. The battle between them became part of their lives, they challenged each other, which only made both of them better, and she'd never found such an enemy again.

Even if this time she lost, she was sure it wouldn't always be that way. She was already looking forward to their next round.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There's only one more chapter left.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Katherine hugged her friend when she told her the good news.

"Enough, it was the least I could do for you."

"Just so you know, if you're ever going to marry, I'll throw you the most exquisite wedding party ever."

"A promise you won't have to keep," Diane chuckled.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Kalinda, who approached them with Cary on her side.

"Of course," Diane replied and the two women stepped aside.

"Thank you too," Katherine said to Cary.

"It was all Diane," he smiled.

"You know I wanted you as my lawyer."

"Next time."

"I hope there won't be a next time," Katherine chuckled as the other two women walked back to them.

"Good bye," said Cary and he and Kalinda left, leaving the two friends alone.

"So apparently Kurt's daughter spied on me today."

"No way!" Katherine looked surprised.

"She's going to be a law student."

"She couldn't have chosen a better stepmother then."

"Stop it."

"Why? I have a feeling you'll get along so well, that it's just a question of time until I can throw you that exquisite wedding I promised."

"Very funny."

"Oh come on. It's not like you'll find someone better."

"But that doesn't mean I have to marry him."

"You don't have to, but it's an option."

"Let's leave it at that."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They were sitting on a bench on the porch next to each other, holding hands. Lara had left them alone a while ago. They'd had a lovely dinner together, talking mostly about the trial and Lara never ran out of questions. Unlike her dad she was very talkative, but Diane didn't mind. The common interest made it easier for them to get along. Diane liked her, and told him so, once they were alone, and it obviously made him happy.

"She likes you too, you know."

"Really? How would you know?"

"She told me. In fact she couldn't talk about anything else ever since we left the courthouse."

"I'm still a bit angry with you for that. You should have warned me."

"Nah, it was harmless. Besides, she concluded that I chose right."

"She concluded it from seeing me in court?"

"Yep. She said you're the kind of woman I need."

"Am I?"

"That's what she said," he nodded, smiling at her.

Diane looked away observing the surroundings around them.

"I love it here," she said after a short silence, "It's so peaceful and quiet."

"And I love it when you are here," he said softly and the tone of his voice made her turn her head towards him again.

She knew that she still owed him an apology, an explanation, a confession, and she figured that was the right moment to bring that up.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved the other day."

Kurt's eyes clearly widened, this confession took him by surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I told you we should break up."

"Nah, that? I don't even remember," he shrugged.

"I know you do, and I remember too, I remember every word."

She looked around again, trying to collect her thoughts.

"I shouldn't have acted like our relationship was not important at all. It is important, you are important to me," she said looking in his eyes again.

"My job, my career, my firm that is what I'm good at, that is what I've achieved in my life. I don't have anything else to be proud of. Other than that my life's been a mess of casual relationships now and then. It's safe to say that's my weak point, something I'm really bad at."

She saw him shaking his head slightly.

"Just think of the short time we've known each other, and how many times I've managed to almost blow this up already. I just...I want to do this right."

"I think we are in a safe phase now," he said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Look at us, we're talking, sharing things with each other, that is what a relationship is about."

"But I don't need much to make a mistake again."

"But I've learnt to deal with your mistakes," he smiled and she did the same. "Listen to me. It's not like I'm such an expert on this. What do I have to show? A failed marriage? But we can make this work, if we both want to."

"On one condition," she said with a wicked smile.

"What?"

"Let's leave out the part when you propose to me. Marriage is just not for me."

He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"If you ever change your mind, you let me know."

"Fine, but I won't."

He chuckled.

"What? I won't."

"I heard you," he said still chuckling.

She bent her head on his shoulder.

"It's one of those moments again," she said softly after a short pause.

"What moments?"

"The ones I wish would last forever."

He wrapped his arm around her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're so sentimental tonight, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything's just right," she said, still resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered in her ears, and this time she didn't think, the words came out naturally.

"I love you too."

**THE END**

* * *

Finishing my first multi-chap was a sappy feeling. Thank you for reading and commenting.

I'm thinking of writing a sequel to the story, using the same characters and background. I added a poll about it to my profile.


End file.
